FRIENDZONE
by unnihikari
Summary: Chapter 7 Up! Neji dan Tenten adalah rekan satu tim jadi wajar jika banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Tapi bagaimana jika lambat laun kebersamaan mereka membuat perasaan Tenten berubah? Bagaimana Neji menanggapinya?/NejiTen
1. Chapter 1 : Chunin Exams

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, AU, Semi-canon, Typo

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – Chunin Exams

Suasana cerah nan sejuk dipagi hari desa Konohagakure. Hujan baru saja mengguyurnya semalam, meninggalkan butir-butir embun di dedaunan. Aroma khas hujan menyeruak ditemani mentari yang baru menunjukkan sisinya.

Suasana yang pas seperti ini sangat cocok untuk pergi latihan. Kira-kira begitu menurut pemikiran gadis bermata coklat, rambut yang menjadi ciri khasnya cepol dua dengan poni-poni pendek yang jatuh diatas pelindung dahinya. Dengan segera Tenten beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membereskan _futon_ yang ditempatinya semalam. Lalu pergi membersihkan diri agar terlihat lebih segar.

Tenten mengenakan pakaian khasnya, blus putih dengan lengan panjang dan kerah yang tinggi serta pengikat berwarna merah dan ujung-ujungnya dipasangkan dengan warna senada. Dan mengenakan celana seperti hakama berwarna coklat tua. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah tergerai indah, ia menyisirnya perlahan dan menguncirnya dengan model khasnya cepol dua. Lalu mengenakan pengikat kepala kebanggaannya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha. Sarung tangan tanpa jari juga ia kenakan. Dan yang paling penting ia selalu membawa gulungan besar yang dapat mengeluarkan senjata dipunggungnya.

Tenten berjalan menyusuri Konoha sambil menikmati sejuknya udara pagi. Mencari tempat yang pas untuk latihan. Lalu ia tertarik untuk melangkahkan kakinya dekat hutan Konoha. Menurut Tenten itu tempat yang tepat untuk latihannya.

Tenten mengeluarkan gulungan kecil di tempat penyimpanan senjata dekat sakunya. Lalu membuka gulungan.

" _Kusarigama_ " seru Tenten.

Munculah senjata Rantai Sabit. Tenten mengayunkan senjatanya itu ke beberapa pohon. Tenten berputar. Mengayunkan kembali senjatanya itu, tanpa diduga ternyata dekat arah ayunannya ada seseorang sedang mendekat.

" _Kaiten_ "

Tenten terkejut senjatanya tadi hampir mengenai seseorang. Untung saja dengan mudah pria itu menepisnya. Dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga, sekaligus rekan dalam satu tim Tenten. Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten berlari mendekat. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit khawatir.

" _Dai jou bu_ Neji?" tanya Tenten cemas.

Neji menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, lalu mengangguk. Tenten bernafas lega.

"Sedang latihan Tenten?" tanya Neji sambil melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa pohon berlubang hasil latihan Tenten.

"Hm... Aku sedikit gugup karena sebentar lagi ujian Chunin kan? Makanya aku memperbanyak latihan." Senyum semangat Tenten mengembang.

"Hn..Kau benar. Diangkatan kita yang sudah lulus ujian Chunin hanya Shikamaru. Kita tim Gai juga tidak boleh ketinggalan." Ujar Neji. Dibalas Tenten dengan anggukan.

Hyuuga Neji. Pria bermata lavender ini dulunya adalah pria yang dingin dan sombong. Suka meremehkan kemampuan orang lain. Dia bersikap seperti itu bukan karena tanpa alasan. Kematian ayahnya yang sulit ia terima membuat sikap Neji berubah. Menurutnya seorang _Bunke_ sepertinya sehebat apapun kemampuannya tidak akan bisa lepas dari takdirnya sebagai bawahan _Souke_. Neji masih tidak bisa menerima nasib ayahnya yang mati ditangan Pamannya, Ayah Hyuuga Hinata. Sampai akhirnya Neji berubah setelah mendengar kebenaran tentang Ayahnya dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Juga karena ceramah Naruto di ujian Chunin dulu.

.

.

\- oOo -

Shikamaru tampak sibuk mengecek kelas yang akan digunakan untuk ujian Chunin besok. Memang Shikamaru sendiri adalah salah satu pengawas di ujian Chunin tahap pertama ini.

"Shikamaru-niisan.."

Shikamaru menoleh kearah suara itu. "Oh..Kau Konohamaru. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Shikamaru-niisan sedang apa?" tanya Konohamaru heran melihat Shikamaru begitu sibuk.

Shikamaru melihat-lihat lagi kondisi gedung dan mencatatnya.

"Mempersiapkan ujian Chunin." Jawab Shikamaru singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada _note_ miliknya.

Mendengar kata ujian Chunin Konohamaru bersama teman-temannya menjadi bersemangat.

"Jadi kita juga boleh ikut mendaftar, Shikamaru-niisan?" tanya Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Tidak. Kalian ini bahkan belum lulus dari akademi." Ujar Shikamaru.

Seketika wajah Konohamru dan temannya berubah kecewa. Tiba-tiba Konohamaru ingat sesuatu dan langsung menanyakannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ah...berarti Naruto-niisan bisa ikut serta kan?" Konohamaru memasang wajah penuh harap.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya tampak berfikir. "Dia belum pulang kedesa sampai sekarang. Aku saja tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang." Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya.

Sekali lagi Konohamaru merasa kecewa. Dia pesismis jika Naruto tidak bisa ikut ujian Chunin pasti tingkatan Naruto akan tertinggal jauh dengan teman seangkatannya. Dan itu membuat Konohamaru harus berbuat sesuatu agar Naruto tetap bisa ikut ujian Chunin ini. Iya harus.

Para peserta dari berbagai desa telah berkumpul didepan gedung untuk menyerahkan formulir peserta ujian Chunin mereka. Karena pesertanya sangat banyak, membuat antriannya cukup panjang. Lee mengeluh karena ingin segera memasuki ruang ujian dan menyelesaikan ujian ini. Tenten yang mendengar Lee terlalu bersemangat jadi sedikit sebal. Berbeda dengan rekan timnya yang lain, Hyuuga Neji. Dia selalu menampakkan ekspresi tenang tapi tidak dingin tanpa senyum seperti dulu. Neji memang sangat berkarisma dimata Tenten.

Tiba saatnya giliran Neji dan kawan-kawan menyerahkan formulir mereka pada panita ujian Chunin. Mereka terkejut karena ditempatkan dengan ruangan yang terpisah dangan rekan satu timnya. Tapi Neji berusaha setenang mungkin memasuki ruang ujian.

Ujian tahap awal adalah ujian tulis. Dan pengawas ujian Chunin tahap awal ini berbeda dengan ujian Chunin terdahulu, Shikamaru selaku pengawas tidak berada didalam satu ruangan. Dia mengawasi dari ruangan lain. Dan saat pembacaan instruksi soal peserta ujian mulai riuh karena peraturan untuk lulus mengerjakan soal adalah dalam satu kelompok tim harus mendapat point rata-rata 100. Jika lebih atau kurang dari itu, mereka dinyatakan gagal.

Peserta mulai panik. Neji seperti biasanya dia bersikap tenang berusaha memikirkan suatu celah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela untuk memastikan sesuatu, ternyata. Jendela terkunci rapat, bahkan serangga pun tidak dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Jendela dibuat dua lapis agar peserta tidak bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan rekan satu timnya ditempat lain.

Dan akhirnya Neji mendapat cara untuk memberikan kode pada rekan satu timnya di tempat lain dengan memukul dinding. Awalnya Lee dan Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa itu kode dari Neji. Tapi lambat laun akhirnya mereka bisa memahami kode yang diberikan Neji. Setelah mereka bisa melalui tahap ini, Shikamaru membuat pertanyaan tambahan untuk dijawab. Dan mereka berhasil menjawabnya, lulus tahap selanjutnya. Shikamaru memberi nilai plus untuk Neji.

Tahap kedua ujian Chunin diadakan di desa Sunagakure, kali ini pengawasnya adalah kakak dari Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari. Tanpa memberi instruksi yang jelas Temari sebenarnya langsung memulai ujian itu. Neji yang jenius tentu dengan cepat menyadarinya dan mengajak Tenten dan Lee agar bergegas berangkat menuju Suna. Lalu disusul tim-tim yang lain.

Neji dan tim berhasil sampai di Suna lebih awal daripada yang lain. Mereka tidak sampai di diskualifikasi. Setelah sampai di Suna, para peserta yang tidak terdiskulalifikasi dipersilahkan untuk memasuki _mess_ untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Malamnya para peserta disuruh berkumpul di ruang makan, untuk makan malam. Awalnya acara makan malam itu berlangsung lancar sampai ada insiden yang menyebabkan makan malam mereka kacau. Dan mereka semua justru terlibat perkelahian konyol.

Saat perkelahian itu terjadi, Tenten nyaris celaka karena ia tidak tahu bahwa ada kunai yang melesat kearahnya. Dengan sigap Neji melindungi Tenten dengan mengangkat ujung meja yang terbalik didepannya, sehingga kunai yang mengarah pada Tenten terhalau meja itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tenten?" Tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada peserta lain.

Tenten tercengang. "I..iya. aku baik-baik saja Neji."

Anehnya insiden pertengakaran konyol ini justru dihentikan dengan kehadiran peserta wanita bernama Fuu. Lalu meninggalkan Fuu sendirian disana. Fuu sendiri merasa kesal karena gagal mendapatkan teman.

Menjelang pukul 10 malam Tenten keluar dari kamarnya. Perutnya bergolak karena lapar. Ia memang gagal menikmati makan malam gara-gara insiden konyol itu. Sambil memegangi perutnya Tenten berjalan keluar. Badai pasir malam itu cukup besar di Suna.

"Tenten apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. Tenten menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, ia mendapati Neji yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Ah..iya Neji. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Neji dengan nada cemas.

Tenten menggeleng. "Aku lapar." Jawabnya sembari nyengir.

Neji terkikik mendengarnya. Lalu mengajak Tenten ke kamarnya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Kebetulan ia dapat ramen instan dari Gai-sensei. Ketika sudah sampai didepan kamarnya Neji membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Awalnya Tenten sedikit kikuk tapi ia berpikir kalau kesini hanya untuk makan saja harusnya tidak apa-apa kan?

Neji memberikan ramen instan yang sudah diseduhnya pada Tenten. Tenten tidak langsung memakannya, ia menatap Neji heran karena tidak ikut makan ramen juga.

"Kau tidak makan juga Neji?"

Neji menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Jangan bohong. Mana mungkin tidak lapar? Kita semua kan gagal menikmati makan malam karena kejadian tadi." Sergahnya. Tenten melihat sumpit lain di meja dekat mereka makan, lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Neji.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi. "Eh..tidak perlu Tenten. Aku sudah bilang kalau akau tidak lapar." Neji melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan dada.

Ekspresi Tenten berubah menjadi kesal. "Kalau kau tidak ikut makan, aku juga tidak makan." Tenten mendengus kesal, meletakkan sumpitnya kembali ke meja makan.

Neji terperangah dibuatnya. Neji menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil sumpit yang tadi diberikan. Tenten melirik kearah Neji. Ia tersenyum lega akhirnya Neji mau juga ikut makan ramennya.

1 cup ramen untuk berdua. Mungkin bukan porsi yang cukup untuk berdua tapi setidaknya perut Tenten tidak lagi kosong. Ramennya sudah hampir habis. Waktu akan menyumpit ramen terakhir, sumpit mereka berudua terkait. Neji dan Tenten terkejut, mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajah Tenten. Tenten begitu saja meletakkan sumpitnya. Neji sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Tenten langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh..terima kasih Neji buat ramennya. Aku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke kamar." Pamit Tenten dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Belum sempat Neji menjawab, Tenten sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan kamar Neji. Neji sendiri masih membeku ditempat menatap Tenten bingung.

 _Dia kenapa ya?_

Tenten mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Rona merah masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menutupnya sedikit keras. Tenten bersandar dipintu itu sambil mengingat kejadian barusan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

 _Kenapa aku lari ya? Aku benar-benar bersikap tidak sopan_

.

 **Author's Note:**

Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba tergelitik buat bikin fic pair Neji-Tenten. Mungkin karena saya sedikit kecewa dengan kepergian Neji *nangis bombay* *digampar Masashi-senpai*

Padahal sebelumnya ngga ada ide mengarah kesana sama sekali. Idenya muncul dadakan, langsung saya tulis takut ngilang hahahah :D

Bagi para pecinta pair Neji-Tenten dan para readers lainnya, bagaimana fic ini **Continue** or **Discontinue**?

Kalau saya dapat 10 review utk lanjut, akan saya lanjutkan :D *Author byk maunya*

Oh ya...bagi yang belum baca fic pair KakaSaku saya, **Kakashi Love Story**. Boleh mampir lalu RnR xixixi *promo


	2. Chapter 2 : Sang Miko

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, AU, Semi-canon, Typo

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Chapter 2 – Sang Miko

Ujian Chunin memang telah usai dan semua peserta kembali lagi ke negara mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Tim Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, dan juga Neji. Hanya saja ada yang berubah dari sikap Tenten. Ia jadi sedikit lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya. Tenten lebih suka melompat dari pohon ke pohon beriringan dengan Guy-sensei ketimbang harus dengan Neji.

Saat dalam perjalanan Neji sering kali menoleh ke arah Tenten, saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu Tenten langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Neji mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak memahami alasan Tenten berubah seperti ini. Yang Neji tahu Tenten mulai aneh setelah acara makan malam dikamar Neji saat ujian Chunin.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilan tim kita dalam ujian Chunin. Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan _Dango_ " seru Guy berapi-api.

Lee yang mendengar hal itu langsung lonjak kegirangan. Tenten masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, datar. Sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali ajakan Guy makan Dango.

"Eh..Ano Guy-sensei. Aku langsung pulang saja ya? Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin cepat istirahat." Ujar Tenten dengan nada malas.

"Ah...ayolah Tenten. Mana semangat mudamu yang biasanya? Kenapa kau jadi cepat lelah?" keluh Lee. Tenten mencibir.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Neji dan Lee saja yang akan aku traktir." Kata Guy sambil merangkul bahu Lee dan Neji bersamaan.

"Em..maaf aku sendiri ingin cepat memulihkan tenagaku Guy sensei.." tolak Neji halus.

Guy dan Lee terkejut dengan sikap Neji dan Tenten yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi Guy tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh mereka berdua. Guy dan Lee tetap makan _Dango_ meski tanpa Neji dan Tenten.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tenten sudah berada di _flat_ -nya tapi pikirannya melayang entah jauh kemana. Kejadian di Suna sudah membuat Tenten berubah. Penyebabnya adalah Neji. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya perasaan Tenten yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Hanya karena menatap mata lavender milik Neji beberapa saat bisa membuat hatinya berkecamuk seperti sekarang. Padahal sudah berapa banyak misi yang mereka lewatkan bersama, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tenten menghela nafas berat. Menyesali sikapnya yang menurutnya tidak adil untuk Neji. Neji sudah berbaik hati membagi makan malamnya saat itu padanya, tapi Tenten malah menjauh dari Neji. Tapi ini sungguh bukan mau Tenten. Sorot mata yang membuat hatinya bergejolak. Sorot mata itu membuat Tenten ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, rasanya sudah seperti magnet saja.

Tenten meraih fotonya bersama Tim Guy. Manik _hazel_ -nya langsung tertuju pada Neji. Dipandangnya lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat Neji itu sebenarnya memang tampan. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, cara bicaranya yang begitu berkharisma. Entah mengapa Tenten baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Tenten tersentak dari lamunannya. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Debaran jantungnya mulai tidak normal lagi. Tenten menggeleng kuat. Dengan sedikit kasar ia meletakkan kembali fotonya bersama Tim Guy ke mejanya. Tenten meremas rambutnya frustasi.

 _Arrgghh...apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Neji sih?_

Pikiran anehnya itu membuat Tenten jadi sulit tidur. Padahal badannya sangat lelah setelah perjalanan dari Suna. Tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa dijak untuk berkompromi. Tenten memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar agar pikirannya teralihkan.

Tenten menyusuri jalan di konoha, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah kedai ocha. Seorang pelayan wanita mendekat pada Tenten, dan menanyakan pesanan. Tenten memesan teh ocha dan yakiniku. Setelah mendengar pesanan Tenten pelayan itu menjauh.

Tenten kembali bermain dengan pikirannya. Sikapnya ini benar-benar salah, dan ia memang harus mengubahnya. Perasaan yang tak dimengertinya ini harus ditekan atau kalau perlu dihapus secara paksa. Kalau tidak hal ini bisa mempengaruhinya dalam menjalani misi nantinya. Tidak mungkin Tenten terus menghindari dari Neji, apalagi mereka satu tim. Pasti setelah ini, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menjalani misi bersama kembali dalam tim Guy atau tim lainnya.

Pelayan wanita tadi datang dengan memberikan pesanan Tenten sambil tersenyum. Tenten mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia meneguk sedikit ocha yang sudah ada di meja.

"Tenten?"

Suara merdu salah seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh...Sakura? sedang apa disini?" Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk didepan Tenten. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan.

"Tentu saja dengan tujuan yang sama denganmu Tenten. Menikmati ocha" katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Tenten membalas dengan senyuman samar. Hening sejenak. Tenten menyumpit daging panggang didepannya yang memang sudah terlihat matang. Sakura memandang Tenten heran. Tidak biasanya Tenten gadis yang biasanya bersemangat jadi lesu seperti ini. Seperti terlihat sedang ada masalah. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tenten apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Tenten tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Sepertinya Sakura menyadari sikapnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tenten menggeleng cepat.

"Em..tapi wajahmu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apa ada masalah?" Sakura masih penasaran.

Tenten tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Meremas ujung bajunya. Tenten bimbang, apa menceritakan pada Sakura tentang yang dirasakannya adalah hal yang tepat? Atau malah nantinya semakin runyam?

"Tenten?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Tenten.

"Eh...ano...sebenarnya ada yang sedang aku pikirkan." Tenten akhirnya angkat bicara. Sakura menatap Tenten serius. Menantikan hal apa yang membuat temannya ini terlihat banyak pikiran.

"Sakura...kau menyukai Sasuke kan?"

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan barusan. Ia tidak menyangka Tenten menanyakan hal ini padanya. Ia juga sedikit bingung, apa masalah Tenten ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

"Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba tanya hal itu?" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"I..itu...eh...aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Tenten menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

A _..apa Tenten menyukai Sasuke? Jangan-jangan memang iya..._

"Itu...em...entahlah. mungkin iya.." jawab Sakura ragu. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke, Tenten?"

"Ha? Tidak! Bukan! Tidak sama sekali.." sanggah Tenten cepat.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa hubungannya masalahmu dengan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit bingung.

Tenten terdiam lagi. Sepertinya pikiran yang terganggu ini membuatnya kacau saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Jadi membuatnya serba salah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu menyukai seseorang itu seperti apa.." ujar Tenten dengan suara lirih.

"Huh? Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Tenten berubah bak tomat.

"Bu..bukan siapa-siapa hehehe..." sanggahnya salah tingkah. Tenten langsung berdiri dan berpamitan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya terkikik melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Em...kira-kira Neji atau Lee ya yang dicintai Tenten?" gumam Sakura sambil memegang dagunya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Belum genap sebulan setelah ujian Chunin diadakan. Tsunade selaku hokage sudah mempersiapkan banyak misi untuk para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha. Tak terkecuali, Tenten dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan segera Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor hokage. Sebenarnya dia senang ini adalah misi pertamanya sebagai Chunin, tapi disatu sisi ia juga khawatir karena mau tidak mau ia akan bertemu dengan Neji. Tidak ada gunanya juga menghindarinya terus menerus. Tenten meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus bisa mengatasi perasaannya sendiri. Tenten menghentikan langkahnya sejenak melihat sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Neji?" sapa Tenten sedikit terkejut.

"Hn. Hokage-sama memanggilmu juga?" tanya Neji. Tenten mengangguk.

Neji tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu kantor hokage.

"Ya masuk.." seru Tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

Neji dan Tenten masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tsunade menatap mereka secara bergantian. Lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam laci meja. Tsunade mengisyaratkan Neji dan tenten mendekat.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah misi pada kalian. Hm...ini misi pertama kalian sebagai Chunin." Ujar Tsunade. "Misi kalian adalah mengawal seorang miko dari Negeri Kincir. Namanya Shion."

Tsunade memberikan gulungan itu pada Neji. "Disitu sudah kugambarkan peta jalur menuju Negeri Kincir. Letaknya sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Negeri kincir memang negara kecil tapi cukup makmur.." tambahnya.

"Kami hanya berdua Tsunade-sama?" tanya Tenten sedikit panik. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Lee dan Guy sedang aku beri misi lain. Dalam tim ini aku menunjuk Neji sebagai ketuanya. Misi ini misi kelas B. Mengingat ada ancaman penculikan putri Shion."

"Penculikan?" tanya Neji. Tsunade mengangguk lagi.

"Meski ancaman itu datang bukan dari seorang shinobi tapi bandit itu cukup merepotkan bagi negeri mereka. Jadi...kukira misi ini sudah kusesuaikan dengan kemampuan kalian berdua. Laksanakan misi dengan baik." Katanya mengakhiri.

"Baik Hokage-sama." Jawab Neji dan Tenten serempak.

Pemuda klan Hyuuga itu sudah lama bersandar di dinding pintu gerbang Konoha. Dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Menunggu rekan satu timnya, Tenten.

Tenten nampak sedikit mempercepta langkahnya ketika melihat Neji sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Sensasi aneh mulai muncul lagi dalam hati Tenten tatkala menatap mata lavender itu. Sekuat tenaga Tenten tak mempedulikannya, misi tetaplah misi. Dengan siapapun menjalani misi adalah tugas seorang shinobi atau kunoichi untuk menuntaskan misi dengan baik.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Neji.

Tenten hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Neji berbalik seraya berkata, "Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berdua beriringan melompati pohon ke pohon. Neji masih menatap lurus ke depan, sambil sesekali melihat peta yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Tenten sendiri terkadang melirik ke arah Neji, saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang Tenten masih suka salah tingkah. Hal itu membuat Neji memasang wajah bingung, tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap berkosntrasi pada langkahnya.

Kecanggungan ini sungguh menyebalkan buat Tenten. Mau tidak mau, Suka tidak suka ia harus mengakhirinya. Tenten yang memulainya kan? Lalu ia berinisiatif memulai duluan.

"Neji.." panggil Tenten dengan suara nyaris bergumam.

"Hn" Neji masih tak mengalihkan pandangan.

Tenten meneguk ludahnya. "Em...aku ingin berterima kasih padamu soal..." suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat. Oh ayolah tinggal sedikit lagi..

"Soal ramen yang waktu itu." Tukasnya.

Pernyataaan itu sukses membuat Neji menoleh padanya. Lalu Neji menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Terkekeh. "Jadi ini alasanmu jadi pendiam selama ini?" tanyanya.

Tenten terperangah. Selama ini Neji menyadari sikap Tenten yang mendadak berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Dan terkesan menghindarinya.

"I..itu. I..iya aku hanya merasa tidak enak padamu, Neji." Tenten gugup.

Tenten tak berani menatap wajah Neji. Rona merah sudah menjalari sebagian dari pipinya. Degub jantungnya jadi tak beraturan lagi.

Neji menghela nafas. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Lagipula sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu kan Tenten? Bukankah kita teman?"

Mendengarnya Tenten merasa lega juga sedikit kecewa. Ia membalas Neji dengan senyum samar diwajahnya. Lega karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa mengakhiri kecanggungannya dengan Neji, disisi lain ia juga kecewa karena pernyataan Neji yang membantunya karena mereka memang rekan dalam setim. Neji tidak salah, memang selama ini Neji selalu membantunya dalam beberapa hal. Latihan misalnya. Neji juga beberapa kali menolong Tenten saat dalam bahaya saat menjalankan misi. Dan semua itu sudah tertera dengan jelas alasannya.

Hari mulai gelap, matahari meredupkan sinarnya. Sebagai ketua tim Neji memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak beristirahat, mengingat perjalanan mereka nantinya lumayan panjang menuju Desa Kincir itu.

"Tenten, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan pergi mencari air sebentar." Pinta Neji.

Tenten mengangguk. "Hati-hati Neji.."

"Hn"

Tenten memandangi punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh. Rasa khawatir terbesit dihatinya, tapi sekali lagi ia menyingkirkan perasaan berlebihan itu. Neji bukan orang yang lemah. Ia bahkan mendapat julukan jenius dalam menguasai berbagai jurus khas klan Hyuuga. Jadi tidak mungkin jikalau ada penjahat yang menyerang Neji pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Segala prasangka Tenten terbukti salah. Perasaan itu tak lebih dari sekedar kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Terbukti Neji kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa air dalam sebuah botol dan beberapa kayu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Neji memberikan air yang dibawanya pada Tenten. "Minumlah Tenten, kau pasti haus."

"Lalu Kau-..."

"Aku sudah minum tadi. Sekarang giliranmu." Potong Neji cepat.

Tenten tak berkomentar lebih lanjut ia langsung meminum sedikit air yang dibawakan Neji, karena ia sendiri merasa tidak terlalu haus. Sedangkan Neji sibuk menata beberapa kayu yang dibawanya tadi lalu membuat api unggun, agar bisa menghangatkan mereka.

"Kita istirahat dulu, besok pagi kita teruskan lagi perjalanannya." Ujar Neji. Tenten mengagguk.

Tak butuh waktu lama Tenten sudah mulai merasa mengantuk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon lalu mengeluarkan selimut dari dalam tasnya. Tenten tertegun melihat Neji masih saja berada didekat api unggun tak menyegerakan diri beristirahat. Padahal sudah semakin larut malam. Tenten akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Neji kau tidak tidur juga?"

Neji menggeleng. "Aku masih belum mengantuk Tenten. Kau duluan saja."

"Hm..ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa ngantuk. _Konbawa_ Neji.." tukasnya sambil menarik selimut setinggi dada. Tenten memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. _Konbawa_ Tenten."

Deru nafas Tenten yang teratur terdengar di telinga Neji. Membuatnya melirik ke arahnya. Tenten benar-benar tertidur pulas. Rupanya perjalanan ini memang menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuknya.

Neji masih terjaga. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terlalu lelah menjalani misi ini. Neji masih menatap Tenten. Dilihatnya posisi tidur Tenten sedikit bergeser ke kiri. Lama kelamaan semakin miring. Neji yang melihatnya langsung berjalan mendekat. Dan...

PUK.

Neji memberikan sandaran kepala Tenten dibahunya. Neji menghela nafas lega, Tenten tidak sampai terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Terik matahari pagi membangunkan Tenten dari tidur pulasnya. ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menyapu keadaan sekitar. Tenten terkejut tidak mendapati Neji disitu. Tenten mulai panik dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya tidur.

"Ah..kau sudah bangun rupanya.." sapa Neji tiba-tiba mucul dari semak-semak.

"Hh...kukira kau pergi kemana."

Neji menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku hanya pergi mencuci muka sebentar. Dan ini aku sudah buatkan ramen untuk sarapan kita." kata Neji sambil memberikan 1 cup ramen.

Tenten menerimanya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Naruto, Neji?" tanya Tenten sedikit menahan tawa. Ia mulai menyumpit ramennya.

"Haha...entahlah. Saat akan berangkat misi yang terpikir olehku hanya ramen. Makanan praktis kalau kita berada di hutan seperti sekarang ini." Neji menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

Tenten membalasnya dengan cengiran kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya, begitupun dengan Neji. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebuah pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi kini berada didepan Neji dan Tenten. Setelah melewati perjalanan melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Desa Kincir. Mereka langsung disambut oleh dua penjaga gerbang desa itu.

Begitu tahu bahwa Neji dan Tenten adalah utusan hokage untuk misi tertentu, penjaga itu langsung mengantarkan Neji dan Tenten ke kediaman Sang Miko, Shion.

Neji dan Tenten dipersilahkan masuk oleh pengawal Shion. Tenten takjub melihat desain ruangan kediaman Shion yang benar-benar indah. Apalagi banyaknya pelayan yang berdiri hampir disetiap sudut ruangan. Terlihat jelas beda klan dari kelas bangsawan dengan klan dari warga biasa.

Tenten dan Neji kini berada dalam satu ruangan dengan disuguhi minuman hangat. Entah apa itu namanya. Dari aromanya sangat segar, aroma lemon dan madu, sepertinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derit pintu yang bergeser, terlihatlah kepala pelayan yang tadi mempersilahkan Neji dan Tenten menunggu di ruangan ini datang bersama seorang perempuan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang dengan poni menutupi dahinya, memiliki mata violet, ia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua. Cantik dan elegan. Dialah Shion, putri dari desa Kincir.

Neji dan Tenten serempak berdiri dari _zabuton_ yang mereka tempati. Lalu menunduk sebagai tanda penghormatan terhadap sang putri. Shion sendiri juga langsung membalasnya dengan menunduk sejenak, lalu mengambil posisi tempat duduk di salah satu zabuton yang berada didepan Neji dan Tenten.

Neji terkesima dengan kecantikan putri Negeri Kincir ini. Matanya tak jemu memandangnya, tak berkedip. Sang kepala pelayan tak sengaja melihat Neji yang memandang Shion dengan sedikit – err – kurang sopan, lalu berdeham.

Neji terkesiap, lalu mencoba kembali fokus menatap kepala pelayan didepannya.

"Beliau ini adalah Shion-sama. Putri yang harus kalian lindungi dalam sebuah perjalanan kunjungan ke sebuah desa terpencil dekat Desa Kincir ini."

Neji menatap lurus kepala pelayan itu, mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap detail kata yang dia ucapkan. Terutama tentang kelompok yang mengancam akan menculik Shion. Terkadang sesekali Neji tak sengaja menatap Shion, lalu membuang pandangannya kembali. Shion menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi lebih memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dengan cara pandang Neji.

"Hm...jadi dimulai sore nanti kan? Aku punya rencana.." ujar Neji yang mengundang tanda tanya semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

\- oOo -

Neji dan Tenten berjalan menyusuri hutan, tentu saja dengan Shion beserta pasukannya. Shion berada di dalam tandu yang diangkat oleh 4 orang pengawalnya.

Sunyi. Terlalu sunyi bahkan Neji merasakan keganjilan tetapi masih belum bisa merasakan pergerakan musuh. Atau memang hanya perasaannya saja?

CLAK! CLAK! CLAK!

Beberapa kunai melayang tepat mengenai beberapa pengawal yang berjalan bersama Neji. Neji mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah pepohonan. Dan memang benar gerombolan penjahat yang diduga Neji memang yang menyerang mereka.

"Serahkan Shion-sama pada kami!" titahnya dengan seringai tajam.

Neji diam, tak menjawabnya langsung. Manatanya menatap tajam ke arah pria bersurai biru tua itu. Tanpa disangka dari arah belakang ada yang menyerang tandu yang membawa Shion. Lalu mengeluarkan paksa Shion dari dalamnya. Shion mencoba meronta tapi gagal. Cengkraman pria itu terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan.

Neji berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menolong Shion tetapi dihalangi oleh beberapa anak buah penjahat itu. Shion dibawa kabur, diikuti pemimpin komplotan ini.

"Lawanmu adalah kami Tuan Hyuuga.." cegahnya tertawa licik.

Neji mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam kantongnya. Lalu membukanya.

"Baikklah kalau itu yang kalian mau."

Sementara Neji sedang melawan ketiga anak buah penjahat itu. Shion sudah berada jauh dari Neji.

"Tak kusangkan ninja konoha itu begitu mudah kita kecoh.." ujarnya remeh. Ia melirik Shion yang setengah pingsan dalam gendongannya itu.

" _Shoutei_ " gumam Shion.

Lelaki itu terperangah menyadari bahwa Shion tiba-tiba bangun dan memukul dadanya. Membuat pria yang membawanya jatuh terpental. Sedangkan Shion massih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"Kau!"

POFF

" _Yappari_... _Henge no jutsu_ "

Pria tadi berusaha bangun sambil memegangi dadanya yang sedikit nyeri. Sedangkan Neji yang sudah tidak dalam wujud Shion sendiri menyeringai tipis, lega karena rencana mengelabuhi musuh berhasil.

Neji melawan 2 ninja dihadapannya sendirian. Mereka cukup kuat, tak disangka pemimpin mereka ternyata pengguna _mokuton_. Padahal setahu Neji yang bisa menggunakan _mokuton_ hanya hokage pertama dan kapten Yamato.

PAT

Neji berhasil menahan tangan salah satu anak buahnya. Dia sudah terjebak dalam area Neji.

" _Juukenho_ "

" _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou_ "

" _Hakkeni Shou...Yon Shou...Hachi Shou...Juurouku Shou...Sanjuni Shou...Rokujunyo Shou_ "

Pukulan bertubi-tubi diberikan Neji membuatnya kalah telak. Tinggal satu orang lagi lawannya, pengguna _mokuton_ di depannya ini.

Tiba-tiba ia mengikat kedua tangan Neji dengan jutsu _mokuton_ -nya. Neji mendecih. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya juga.

" _Kuso!_ "

Pria itu melempar kunai kearah Neji. Neji membelalakkan matanya. "Tamat riwayatmu Tuan Hyuuga.."

CLANG!

Tenten menepis kunai itu dengan senjatanya. Lalu mematahkan kayu yang mengikat Neji, sembari menyeringai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Neji?"

Meski sedikit terkejut, Neji bersyukur Tenten menyelamatkannya.

"Hn. _Arigatou_."

Pria itu memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka berdua. Bergerak cepat kebelakang Neji dan menghujamkan kunai ke punggungnya. Tenten memekik. Neji memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan itu Hyuuga!"

Tenten yang merasa geram, langsung saja menyerang pria itu secara membabi buta. Neji tercengang melihatnya, Tenten bisa sangat mengerikan jika ia marah. Dan lelaki itupun tumbang setelah jantungnya tertusuk senjata Tenten beberapa kali.

Mata Neji mulai buram. Nyeri yang teramat sangat di daerah yang tertusuk tadi, akhirnya membuat Neji tersungkur. Tenten yang melihatnya segera berlari menolong Neji.

"Neji! Neji...bertahanlah.. Neji!" Teriak Tenten gusar.

Sayup-sayup suara Tenten itu terdengar ganjil. Seperti suara isakan. Sekuat tenaga Neji mencoba membuka matanya kembali. Ia bisa sedikit melihatnya.

 _Tenten menangis?_

Neji tak pernah sekalipun melihat Tenten menangis. Neji memang belum pernah sekalipun melihat sisi emosional Tenten. Apalagi menangis sampai seperti ini. Tersirat ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

 **To Be Continued**

.

\- oOo -

 **Author's Note:**

Ah...akhirnya aku bisa update juga. Lumayan lama dibanding biasanya :D hehehe

Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin _gomenasai_ buat lamanya update, soalnya bnr2 sibuk luar biasa. Sampai saya sedikit hilang _feel_ waktu ngerjakan ini

Entah bagus ato ngga.. mohon maaf kalo kurang memuaskan *nunduk2*

Big thanks for reviewing : **Jianurhakim, Xo-Nana'chan, ChocolateHazelnut, Konata Iuzucihyu, Rajib, hunyeobo, Sooya, Sinji r, Chevyta Alyafitri, nana, , simisimi.**

 **If you don't mind RnR please**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dilema

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, AU, Semi-canon, Typo

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Chapter 3 – Dilema

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang berbicara meski tak begitu jelas, Neji yakin salah satu dari suara itu adalah suara Tenten. Tubuhnya masih terasa sulit digerakkan, bagian yang tertusuk luka juga masih sedikit nyeri. Tapi hal itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Susah payah Neji mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terasa begitu lengket. Pandangannya terasa kabur. Pertama kali yang dilihat didekatnya adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat, bukan hal yang sulit mengenalinya mengingat rambut cokelat cepol dua-nya.

"Tenten.." panggil Neji dengan suara yang masih serak.

Tenten menoleh. Ia melihat Neji yang berusaha bangun dari posisinya, tapi Tenten mencegahnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Neji.."

Tenten membantu Neji untuk bersandar ditempat tidur, melarangnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu memberikan segelas air putih.

"Minumlah dulu" kata Tenten seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Neji, aku khawatir." Lanjutnya, wajah Tenten terlihat menyunggingkan senyum lega.

Neji membalasnya dengan senyum samar. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Eh maksudmu waktu kau tak sadarkan diri?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Dua hari." Jawab Tenten singkat.

Neji cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau lukanya lumayan parah hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri cukup lama.

" _Arigatou_ Tenten sudah merawatku.."

Mendengarnya entah mengapa membuat wajah Tenten sedikit merona. Padahal berterima kasih itu adalah hal yang biasa diucapkan teman setelah menolong. Tapi Neji pengecualian buat Tenten akhir-akhir ini.

Tenten mengibaskan tangannya. Mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, melihat Neji menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Ah..tak perlu pikirkan hal itu Neji. Kita kan teman? Wajar kalu saling membantu kan? Seperti katamu.." ujar Tenten nyengir. Neji mengangguk.

"Eh...ano apa kau keberatan kalau aku memintamu...errr..." Tenten menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mata Neji membulat.

"Apa Tenten?" Neji menatapnya bingung.

"Membuka bajumu." Wajah Tenten makin memerah.

Neji sendiri juga ikutan merona. Sekaligus kaget.

"Ta..tapi maksudku hanya ingin mengganti perban Neji." Tenten cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama Nejipun membuka kancing bajunya. Lalu melepasnya.

Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Tenten dengan cepat pergi mengambil perban dimeja dekat tempat tidur Neji. Tanpa banyak bicara Tenten langsung mengganti perban Neji. Tenten meminta Neji sedikit memutar badannya, sehingga posisi Tenten membelakangi Neji. Hening mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Tenten" panggil Neji.

"Ya?" jawab Tenten tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti perban.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shion-sama? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Neji tak salah. Tapi entah mengapa Tenten merasa itu menohok hatinya.

"Shion-sama baik-baik saja, Neji. Rencanamu mengelabuhi musuh berhasil."

"Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.." raut wajah Neji menggambarkan kekecewaan. Tenten mengernyit.

"Bandit itu berhasil kabur." Tukasnya.

Tenten bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak menepuk bahu Neji, mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi sialnya, kaki Tenten tersandung kaki kursi yang ditempatinya. Alhasil Tenten jatuh menimpa Neji.

"Argh.." Neji mengerang.

Luka dipunggungnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tenten kaget bukan main langsung dengan sigap cepat bangkit agar tak menindih Neji. Wajah mereka bertemu. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama.

"Eh...permi-"

Karena hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing Neji dan Tenten sampai tak menyadari bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka. Dan Shion tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Shion langsung memutar badannya dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa.

"Eh ano... _sumimasen_.. aku mengganggu kalian." Ujar Shion gelagapan.

Shion berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi Tenten mencegahnya.

"Shion-sama maaf Anda salah paham. Anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami. Tadi hanya salah paham Shion-sama.." Tenten mencoba mengklarifikasi.

Shion melihat ke arah lengan yang dipegang Tenten lalu berganti menatapnya. Menyadari hal itu Tenten segera melepasnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Shion-sama." Pamit Tenten, dan melenggang pergi.

Shion menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung. Dia jadi merasa bersalah membuat suasana menjadi canggung begini. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji yang masih merebahkan diri ditempat tidur. Shion berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Neji-san?" tanya Shion.

"Baik Shion-sama. Meski lukanya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Tersirat kelegaan diwajah Shion. "Syukurlah"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf Shion-sama."

"Untuk?"

"Kegagalanku dalam menjaga Anda." Lanjutnya.

Shion menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar sama sekali, Neji-san. Kau bahkan nyaris terbunuh karena melindungiku." Kilah Shion.

Sekali lagi manik violet itu memukaunya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Neji segera menyadarinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh...kau akan pulang hari ini, Neji-san."

"Iya Shion-sama. Tugasku sudah selesai disini."

Wajah Shion berubah kecewa.

"Begitu..." Shion masih bertanya lagi. "Maaf Neji-san kalau pertanyaanku sedikit pribadi." Shion mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa Shion-sama. Silahkan Anda tanyakan." Neji memberikan isyarat agar Shion tak takut.

"Gadis tadi. Rekan satu tim-mu itu...eh... apa dia juga kekasihmu?"

Mata Neji terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Shion akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Bukan Shion-sama. Kami memang dekat sejak jadi satu tim."

Mata Shion berbinar. "Syukurlah.." gumamnya.

"Ya? Shion-sama? Maaf apa Anda bicara sesuatu?"

Shion terkesiap. "Ti..tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Shion melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan dada.

"Kalau begitu silahkan bersiap-siap terlebih dulu, Neji-san. Aku permisi kalau begitu." Shion pamit undur diri. Neji membalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sejak misi terakhir ke Negeri Kincir itu, Neji dan Tenten jarang bertemu lagi. Kali ini bukan karena saling menghindar tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi memang karena misi dari Hokage yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Neji lebih sering menjalani misi keluar desa juga dengan jangka waktu yang panjang, sedangkan Tenten sendiri tetap menjalani misi meski tak selama Neji.

Sejak jarang bertemu dengan Neji perasaan Tenten lambat laun kembali normal dengan sendirinya. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, terkadang wajahnya suka memanas jika ingat kejadian di Negeri Kincir itu. Tenten berharap Neji sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

Peluh mulai membasahi kening Tenten. Hari ini karena libur dari misi, Tenten memanfaatkannya untuk latihan. Iya , Tenten sangat gemar latihan terutama agar mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata. Disatu sisi sebenarnya ia juga ingin menjadi seperti Hokage kelima, Tsunade. Menjadi ninja medis yang berbakat, tapi apa daya bakatnya tidak dalam hal itu.

Terkadang ia berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain selain berlatih senjata. Kegiatan seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Memasak, misalnya. Tenten mungkin memang selama ini tinggal sendirian, tetapi kegiatan memasak sangatlah jarang dilakukannya. Ia lebih memilih membeli di kedai dekat flat-nya daripada harus repot-repot memasak.

Tenten sama sekali jauh dari kata feminim. Gaya berpakaian dan tingkah lakunya terkesan tomboy. Padahal tidak mungkin juga kalau dia harus seperti itu selamanya kan?

"Tenten-neesan"

Tenten menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Oh..kau rupanya Hanabi? Apa kabar?" tanya Tenten seraya membereskan gulungan segelnya.

"Baik Tenten-neesan. Habis latihan seperti biasanya?"

Tenten menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada barang bawaan Hanabi.

"Kau habis berbelanja Hanabi?"

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Neji-niisan."

Dahi Tenten mengernyit. "Kejutan? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Neji-niisan besok berulang tahun. Dan kebetulan besok kudengar dia kan pulang dari misi dari desa Kumogakure, jadi aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu." Hanabi nyegir. "Aku tahu memang dalam tradisi Hyuuga tidak ada yang namanya perayaan ulang tahun. Tapi aku sengaja tetap ingin memberinya sesuatu karena dia sering kali membantuku latihan. Bisa dibilang sebagai tanda terima kasih padanya." Tukasnya.

Tenten tercenung mendengarnya. Hanabi adalah kaum keluarga utama Hyuuga ( _Souke_ ) tetapi sikapnya tidak menggambarkan keangkuhan sama sekali. Dia tetap menganggap Neji sebagai kakak sepupunya, tanpa memandang bahwa Neji seorang _Bunke_.

"Em...begitu. jadi kau ingin memberi kejutan apa pada Neji?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aku ingin membuat Manju. Neji-niisan sangat suka Manju." Jawab Hanabi penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Tenten-neesan?" Hanabi melambaikan tangan. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

Tenten membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga.

 _Jadi besok ulang tahunnya ya?_

.

.

\- oOo -

Neji berjalan beriringan dengan salah seorang Hyuuga disampingnya. Sesekali dia memijat pundaknya yang terasa agak kaku setelah baru pulang dari misi. Shikamaru dan Sai berjalan didepannya. Shikamaru sudah beberapa kali menguap lebar, sesekali mengusap punggung lehernya. Sedangkan Sai seperti biasanya, menampakkan senyum datar khasnya dalam keadaan selelah apapun.

Neji bernafas lega setelah melihat plat besar disebuah gerbang bertuliskan "DESA KONOHA", itu artinya ia sudah bisa segera beristirahat.

"Selamat Datang teman-teman" sapa Kotetsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Izumo.

"Lancar. Semua berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Setelah melapor pada hokage, Neji dan kawan-kawan langsung bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah sepulang dari misi.

"Tadaima.." seru Neji.

"Okaeri Neji-niisan.."

Hanabi menyambut dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah..Hanabi-sama.."

"Sudah selesai misinya, Neji-niisan?"

Neji mengangguk. "Iya. Aku baru saja pulang."

"Ne...Neji-niissan ikutlah denganku sebentar." Ajak Hanabi sambil menggandeng tangan Neji.

"Eh..tapi.."

Hiashi yang melihat kelakuan Hanabi sedikit keterlaluan pada Neji, menegurnya.

"Hanabi, Neji itu baru pulang dari misi, dia pasti lelah. Jangan minta ditemani latihan dulu." Tegur Hiashi. Hanabi langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tidak minta ditemani latihan, Ayah. Aku cuma mau menunjukkan sesuatu." Kilahnya.

Neji merasa tidak enak hati membuat Hanabi dan Hiashi jadi bersitegang karena dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hiashi-sama." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

Hanabi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Hiashi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Tapi karena Neji tidak keberatan apa boleh buat?

Hanabi masih menggandeng tangan Neji. Menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan. Ruang makan.

"Duduklah Neji-niisan, aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu." Pinta Hanabi.

Neji tak banyak berkomentar, langsung menuruti apa yang Hanabi minta. Tak lama kemudian Hanabi muncul dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

" _Otanjubi omedeto_ , Neji-niisan." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Hanabi menyuguhkan Manju yang sudah dibuatnya susah payah untuk kakak sepupu tercintanya itu. Neji tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Hanabi-sama. Tapi kenapa Anda begitu repot membuat seperti ini?"

Hanabi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak repot sama sekali Neji-niisan. Aku memang ingin membuatnya. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena _niisan_ sering menemaniku latihan." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Hanabi-sama. Anda jangan merasa sungkan padaku." Neji merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak sama sekali, Neji-niisan. Aku senang melakukannya. Kalau begitu habiskan ya Manju-nya.."

Neji mengangguk. "Baik. Hanabi-sama. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Neji merasa senang dengan perlakuan keluarga pamannya, Hiashi. Hinata dan Hanabi baik padanya. Terkadang ia menyesal pernah membenci Hinata dan keluarga _Souke_. Untungnya hal itu tak sampai berlarut-larut.

Setelah menghabiskan Manju dari Hanabi Neji segera pergi mandi, lalu merebahkan diri diatas _futon_ dikamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat Tenten menolongnya dari bandit itu. Terngiang dalam pikirannya Tenten menangis melihatnya terluka. Mengingatnya seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir didadanya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fantasi Neji.

"Ya, siapa?"

"Neji-san, Hiashi-sama meminta Anda datang keruangannya." Suara salah seorang pelayan.

Neji segera bangkit dari tidurnya, seraya menjawab "Baik. Aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hiashi Neji duduk diatas zabuton, duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Hiashi tak langsung mengungkapkan apa yang disampaikannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Em..Neji, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Iya Hiashi-sama? Silahkan.."

"Kau..em..." Hiashi mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "Siapa teman perempuanmu yang satu tim denganmu itu?"

Neji mengernyit. "Oh Tenten?"

Hiashi mengangguk.

Neji menelan ludah. Jujur saja pertanyaan Hiashi membuatnya terkejut.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Tenten?_

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" Hiashi bertanya lagi.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

"Dia...eh..tentu saja dia kunoichi yang hebat Hiashi-sama. Terutama dalam hal _taijutsu_ dan-..."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Potong Hiashi cepat.

Neji tercekat. "Ja..jadi. maksud Anda apa Hiashi-sama?" Neji makin bingung.

"Maksudku, penilaianmu terhadapnya sebagai seorang pria. Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" Hiashi berusaha memperjelas.

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Keningnya berkedut. Terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Sungguh Neji sama sekali tidak suka dengan pembicaraan semacam ini.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, Hiashi-sama. Tapi yang jelas dia teman yang baik."

Hiashi mengangguk paham, lalu mengajukan lagi pertanyaan. "Jadi kau tak menaruh hati padanya?"

Neji diam sejenak, lalu menjawab "Tidak." Suaranya menyiratkan keraguan.

Hiashi yakin Neji merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan pada Neji maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi. Hiashi mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu memberikannya pada Neji.

"Ini surat wasiat Ayahmu. Bacalah.." tuturnya.

Neji terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya sempat menulis surat wasiat sebelum kepergiannya. Dan anehnya kenapa baru sekarang pamannya ini memberikannya pada Neji.

Neji membacanya dengan seksama. Lalu ia mulai paham dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan pamannya.

"Ini..." Neji menatap lurus Hiashi. Hiashi mengangguk.

"Itu permintaan ayahmu Neji. Aku hanya menyampaikan saja."

"Tapi usiaku baru 18 tahun, Hiashi-sama. Bagaimana bisa ayahku mempunyai keinginan seperti ini?" ujar Neji putus asa.

Hiashi diam. Ia paham bahwa permintaan ayah Neji tidak dengan mudah diwujudkan Neji. Hizashi, ayah Neji memintanya untuk menikah jika usianya sudah mencapai 18 tahun.

"Semua keputusan kembali padamu Neji. Mungkin maksud ayahmu baik. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian. Untuk itu dia punya keinginan seperti itu."

Neji tertunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Keinginan ayahnya itu terlalu konyol baginya. 18 tahun usia yang begitu belia, ia belum siap menjadi seorang suami dan nantinya menjadi seorang ayah. Membangun sebuah keluarga diusia muda tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Neji sama sekali. Tapi disatu sisi ia sangat mencintai ayahnya. Meski beliau sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi, tapi Neji sangat menghormatinya. Termasuk keinginannya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tenten menyusuri area pertokoan di Konoha. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari toko yang tepat untuk membeli sesuatu yang akan dia buat. Tenten memicingkan matanya pada toko yang terletak dipersimpanagn jalan itu. Ia tersenyum lega, akhirnya menemukan toko yang ia cari.

"Permisi.." seru Tenten sembari membuka pintu toko.

Tak butuh waktu lama sang pemilik toko itupun keluar. Seorang nenek, umurnya mungkin sekitar 60 tahunan. Dengan senyum ramah ia mempersilahkan Tenten masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona manis?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku ingin membeli ini" Tenten menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

Nenek itu membacanya dengan teliti, lalu menyuruh Tenten menunggu sebentar sementara ia menyiapkan barang yang dibutuhkan Tenten.

"Ini nak, semua yang ada dicatatan tadi sudah kumasukkan kedalam kantong." Ujar Nenek itu sambil menyerahkan kantong belanjaan.

Tenten memeriksanya, setelah cukup yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal ia lekas membayar belanjaannya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko dan segera kembali ke _flat_ -nya.

Beberapa kali Tenten melihat ke arah jam dinding. Terlihat diwajahnya bahwa ia tdak tenang menunggu seseorang yang memang sudah berjanji datang untuk membantunya. Ia berharap orang itu tak melupakan janjinya.

Bunyi bel membuat Tenten sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang. ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Eh...ano Tenten-san maaf aku terlambat." Ujarnya dengan wajah bersalah.

Tenten tidak marah sama sekali, malah langsung berhambur memeluk wanita berambut biru didepannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Hinata." Tenten nyengir. "Ayo masuk.."

Hinata mengangguk kikuk. Tenten mengamit lengannya menuntunnya menuju kamarnya.

Tenten dengan serius mendengarkan instruksi Hinata. Tapi tak jarang ia melakukan kesalahan yang malah membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Tenten-san, tolong jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Belajar merajut itu butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit." Raut wajah Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Hehe...aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Jangan khawatir. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mati." Ujarnya bangga. Hinata menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ta..tapi kau belum menjelaskan padaku. Rajutan ini untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Tenten tercekat. Hinata kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang diajukannya waktu meminta Hinata membantunya merajut.

"Eh..itu..." Tenten menggaruk kepalanya. "Untuk Neji." Lanjutnya.

Mata Hinata membulat. Ia perlu waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Tenten barusan.

"Eh..ano..a..apa Tenten-san menyukai Neji-niisan?" Hinata sedikit ragu.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya. "Huh? Kenapa kau berkesimpulan begitu Hinata?" Tenten terlihat salah tingkah. Wajahnyapun dihiasi rona merah.

"Bu..bukan apa-apa.. maaf a..aku salah bicara.." kilahnya.

Melihat Hinata gelagapan seperti itu, Tenten malah tertawa. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud memojokkan Hinata.

"Hahaha...aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah, Hinata. Aku dengar saat bertemu Hanabi kemarin kalau Neji akan berulang tahun. Yah...meski dia tidak pernah merayakannya, aku ingin memberinya hadiah ini sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sering kali membantuku latihan." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Alasan Tenten memang cukup logis. Hinata memang tahu sendiri kalau Neji sering latihan bersama Tenten, saat tidak ada misi dari sejak masih _genin_.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi ya?" ajak Tenten dengan senyum lebar. Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

\- oOo -

Neji bersyukur saat ini ia sedang tidak mengemban misi ditengah kebimbangannya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang keinginan ayahnya yang disampaikan lewat pamannya. Neji berusaha berfikir jernih agar bisa memutuskan yang terbaik.

Neji kembali membaca isi surat wasiat ayahnya itu. Isinya tak banyak memang. Diawal surat, ayahnya menyatakan permintaan maaf pada Neji karena tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Selebihnya berisi nasehat. Dan diakhir surat, berisi permintaan ayahnya itu.

Menikah diusia 18 tahun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya sehingga meminta Neji menikah diusia yang begitu dini. Hal apa yang membuat ayahnya berfikir bahwa Neji tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayahnya, sehingga memintanya untuk segera menikah.

Kalau boleh jujur ia memang sangat merindukan ayahnya, juga kadang merasa sedikit kesepian. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa takdir yang seperti ini membebaninya. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, tak mengandalkan orang lain. Ia cukup tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, segala kewajiban sebagai seorang _Bunke_. Ia bisa menerima takdirnya itu, menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

 _Baikklah ayah aku mau memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi siapa yang bisa kunikahi dalam waktu dekat? Beri aku jawaban ayah..._

"Neji-san...Tetua meminta Anda segera datang keruang pertemuan." Seru seorang pelayan.

 _Kami-sama...ada apa lagi ini?_

"Baik. Aku segera kesana." Balas Neji.

Di ruang pertemuan itu sudah ada beberapa orang disana. Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, dan juga Tetua klan Hyuuga. Neji mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu zabuton yang kosong. Sedikit menunduk memberi hormat pada tetua juga pamannya, Hiashi.

"Hm..langsung saja pada intinya." Tetua itu mengawali pembicaraan. "Kau pasti sudah tahu soal surat wasiat ayahmu kan?"

"Iya, tetua.."

"Dan bagaimana keputusanmu, Neji?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tak menatap tetua secara langsung.

"Aku akan memenuhi keinginan ayahku tetua." Jawabnya yakin.

Tetua mengangguk. "Lalu apa sudah kau pikirkan siapa calon istrimu?"

Neji menggeleng. "Belum tetua."

Tetua itu menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah punya calon yang tepat untukmu, Neji. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Tukasnya.

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Neji terhenyak. Tetua begitu cepat menemukan calon yang tepat untuk Neji.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa calon yang Anda punya itu tetua?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Seorang miko dari desa Kincir. Salah satu pesuruhnya kemarin datang padaku mengajukan lamaran yang ditujukan untukmu."

 _Ha?! Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah Shion-sama._

"Namanya Shion. Kurasa kau juga mengenalnya kan Neji?" tanya Tetua. Neji mengangguk.

"Kalau memang kau menerima permintaan ayahmu itu, kurasa kita sudah mendapatkan solusinya kan? Aku akan segera membalas surat atas lamarannya." Timpal Hiashi.

Neji masih terdiam. Ia masih _shock_ mendengar soal lamaran terhadap dirinya. Apalagi lamaran itu dari Shion. Seorang putri yang pernah dilindunginya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Shion menyukainya.

Hinata dan Hanabi terlihat sangat senang dengan berita ini. Mereka berdua memberi ucapan selamat pada Neji. Neji hanya membalasnya dengan senyum samar. Ia masih tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baik itu penolakan atau penerimaan.

.

.

\- oOo -

Berita begitu cepat menyebar. Tentang lamaran seorang miko yang ditujukan keluarga Hyuuga. Tentunya untuk seorang jenius dari klan Hyuuga, Neji. Berita menyenangkan ini juga terdengar sampai ketelinga teman-teman Neji. Dan hal itu yang sekarang menjadi perbincangan hangat para wanita ini.

"Jadi berita itu benar ya? Soal lamaran.." tanya perempuan berambut pirang.

"Iya Ino. Tak kusangka diantara kita Neji yang lebih dulu akan menikah. Padahal usianya masih sangat muda." Jawab Sakura sambil menggigit dango yang tersaji dimeja.

"Haha...si Hyuuga itu ternyata mampu memikat putri juga ya?" ujar Ino setengah mengejek.

"Dasar Ino _pig_ "

"Dasar _forehead_!" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang tertarik mendekat karena suara tawa mereka dikenali seseorang.

"Wah ada hal menarik apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura dan Ino kompak menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

"Tenten?" sapa Ino. "Duduklah.." Ino mempersilahkan Tenten.

Tenten mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hehe...terima kasih. Jadi mau kalian beritahu aku hal menarik apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Ino menyeringai. "Kau pasti sudah tahu hal ini. Ini kan menyangkut rekan satu timmu, Neji."

Tenten mengernyit. "Benarkah? Apa soal misi kelas S?" tanya Tenten dengan nada bercanda.

Ino mencibir. "Kau yakin tidak tahu Tenten? Neji akan segera menikah."

DEG!

Tenten merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia ingin sekali menyangkal yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi Ino menyatakan dengan wajah serius soal Neji akan menikah, tidak ada nada bercanda didalamya. Entah mengapa mendadak dadanya terasa sesak.

Sakura menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tenten. Ia yakin ekspresi itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis patah hati. Karena dia sendiri pernah merasakannya.

"Benarkah? Aku malah baru tahu darimu Ino.." kata Tenten sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksa.

"Hei bagaimana bisa rekan satu timnya tidak tahu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang ada misi bersama. Jadi jarang ketemu."

Mata Tenten memanas. Akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Ia harus bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya? Sakura...Ino..." pamit Tenten.

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa? Tidak makan Dango dulu? Sakura yang traktir loh..." kata Ino sambil menyikut Sakura. Sakura balas mendelik.

"Siapa bilang aku yang traktir?!" protes Sakura. Ino terkekeh.

Tenten menggeleng. "Terima kasih. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh..begitu. ya sudah..."

Tenten pun melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia tak menyangka Neji akan menikah secepat ini. Ia mendengarnya disaat perasaannya pada Neji tak tentu seperti ini. Tenten belum sempat memastikan seperti apa sebenarnya perasaanya pada Neji. Apakah cinta? Atau hanya kepedulian terhadap teman saja?

Tapi hatinya selalu berdebar saat menatap mata Neji secara langsung. Dan hali itu baru disadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga ia merasa sakit saat tahu Neji akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Mungkin memang benar Tenten telah jatuh cinta pada Neji.

"Tenten-san?"

Tenten yang sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan ditaman menoleh kearah suara itu. Matanya terlihat sayu.

"Ah..kau sudah datang, Hinata. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" pintanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu Tenten-san. Jangan sungkan padaku."

"Tolong berikan ini pada Neji." kata Tenten sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

Hinata menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini...isinya apa syal yang waktu itu kita buat?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk. "Tolong berikan pada Neji ya?"

"Ta..tapi kenapa bukan Tenten-san yang memberikannya sendiri?"

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu memberikannya. Lagipula Neji pasti sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.." ujarnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Air matanya hampir keluar kembali tapi Tenten sebisa mungkin menahannya.

"Tenten-san..." Hinata menatap nanar pada Tenten.

"Aku tak menyangka Neji akan segera menikah, hahaha..." gumamnya lirih.

Air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Hinata tak perlu byakugan untuk menyadari bahwa Tenten memang sedih karena tahu kalau Neji akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Tenten-san kau menyukai Neji-niisan kan?" Hinata mencoba menerka.

Tenten tak menjawab, malah memeluk Hinata erat. Air matanya masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata..."

.

.

\- oOo -

"Huh? Hadiah dari Tenten?"

Neji terkejut mendengar yang disampaikan Hinata barusan.

"Sebenarnya ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk Neji-niisan. Tapi Tenten-san terlambat memberikannya."

"Tapi kenapa Anda yang memberikannya padaku Hinata-sama. Kenapa bukan Tenten sendiri?" Neji bingung.

Hinata menunduk. Dia ragu harus menyampaikannya atau tidak. Hinata takut kalau dia terlihat seperti ikut campur urusan orang.

"Itu...a..aku juga tidak tahu."

Neji tak berkomentar lagi. Matanya lavendernya masih menatap hadiah dari Tenten yang dibawanya. Hinata kembali membuka suara.

"Neji-niisan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan Hinata-sama."

Hinata nampak memasang ancang-ancang. Memilih kata yang tepat.

"Apa Neji-niisan tidak menyukai Tenten-san?"

Alis Neji terangkat. "Huh? Ke..kenapa Anda bertanya begitu Hinata-sama?"

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya yang tertaut. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut kalau tindakannya ini salah.

"Kurasa...eh...Ten..Tenten-san menyukaimu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil Hinata lontarkan dengan susah payah.

Neji membelalakkan matanya. _Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

.

.

\- oOo -

Bunyi bel berkali-kali itu membuat Tenten kesal. Ia merasa orang yang memencet bel itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Ia habis menangis dikamarnya. Tapi Tenten tidak tahan lagi dengan suara berisik dari bel itu, lalu memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

BLAK!

Tenten membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Bisa tidak jangan..."

Tenten tercengang melihat orang didepannya. Ia berharap kalau ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Neji. Ya, Hyuuga Neji sekarang berada didepannya.

"Neji..."

Neji menatap mata sembab Tenten. Ia tahu mata seperti itu karena habis menangis.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Ujarnya datar.

Tenten melihat ke arah leher Neji yang dililit syal yang dibuatnya. Neji memakainya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia berterima kasih pada Tenten. Tenten berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Oh...iya sama-sama. Ah, mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Selamat ulang tahun Neji, dan selamat kau akan segera menikah..."

Neji diam, mata lavendernya masih menatap lurus Tenten.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau dengar yang aku tanyakan tadi."

Tenten sedikit kesal karena ungkapan sarkastik Neji.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Tenten dengan nada meninggi.

Neji menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau jawab 'iya', aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku." Jawab Neji dengan tegas.

Tenten tersenyum sinis. "Memang apa hubungannya aku dengan pertunanganmu itu Neji?"

Neji memegang syal yang diberikan Tenten padanya.

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Untuk itulah aku kemari untuk memastikan kalau perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Tenten _sweatdropped_.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Big Thanks for : **hunyeobo, lydiasyafira, Xo-Nanaa'chan, Sherry ai, shinji r, Chevyta Alyafitr, Marin choi** yang udah review :D

Tenang aja Neji akan tetap suka sama Tenten :D hehehe... sudah terlihat jelas dichapter ini.

 _Jaa Nee_

Unni_hikari


	4. Chapter 4 : Tanpa Hyuga

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, AU, Semi-canon, Typo

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read, Simple kan? :D**

.

.

Chapter 4 – Tanpa Hyuga

" _Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Untuk itulah aku kemari untuk memastikan kalau perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.."_

Mulut Tenten sedikit menganga. Dalam hatinya ingin sekali menyangkal hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Neji baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia suka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tenten tak lantas langsung menjawabnya. Dilihatnya mimik wajah Neji, dan disana Tenten sama sekali tak menemukan ekspresi bercanda. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya Tenten memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Tenten menyeringai. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hahaha... Jangan bilang kalau kau mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menghindari pernikahan itu, Neji?" sindir Tenten.

Neji menghela nafas pendek. Ia tahu mengatakannya pada Tenten memang tidak mudah. Apalagi ia sudah mengambil keputusan tergesa-gesa. Ah, tidak! Tetua yang menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Neji menerima lamaran Shion.

"Maaf..." Neji kembali berujar. "Maafkan aku yang tidak tegas, hingga membuatmu terluka seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku terluka karenamu, Neji. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku! Jadi jangan se-..."

Tenten tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Neji meraih tangan Tenten sedikit kasar.

"Ini! Apa kurang jelas kalau kau tidak terluka?" suara Neji jadi lebih keras.

Tangan Tenten dipenuhi plester karena susah payah belajar merajut untuk membuatkan Neji syal. Raut wajah Tenten yang semula marah berubah menjadi sendu, ia menunduk. Memilih untuk tak menatap _amethyst_ Neji secara langsung.

Dengan kasar Tenten melepas tangannya dari genggaman Neji.

"Itu karena aku belajar merajut bukan karena terluka olehmu, Neji." Sanggah Tenten.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyerahkannya langsung padaku? Itu karena setelah mendengar berita bahwa aku akan menikah, kau mengurungkan niatmu kan? Hinata-sama menceritakan semuanya padaku."

 **Flashback Mode on**

" _Huh? Hadiah dari Tenten?"_

 _Neji terkejut mendengar yang disampaikan Hinata barusan._

" _Sebenarnya ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk Neji-niisan. Tapi Tenten-san terlambat memberikannya."_

" _Tapi kenapa Anda yang memberikannya padaku Hinata-sama. Kenapa bukan Tenten sendiri?" tanya Neji bingung._

 _Hinata menunduk. Dia ragu harus menyampaikannya atau tidak. Hinata takut kalau dia terlihat seperti ikut campur urusan orang._

" _Itu...a..aku juga tidak tahu."_

 _Neji tak berkomentar lagi. Matanya lavendernya masih menatap hadiah dari Tenten yang dibawanya. Hinata kembali membuka suara._

" _Neji-niisan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

" _Silahkan Hinata-sama."_

 _Hinata nampak memasang ancang-ancang. Memilih kata yang tepat._

" _Apa Neji-niisan tidak menyukai Tenten-san?"_

 _Alis Neji terangkat. "Huh? Ke..kenapa Anda bertanya begitu Hinata-sama?"_

 _Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya yang tertaut. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut kalau tindakannya ini salah._

" _Kurasa...eh...Ten..Tenten-san menyukaimu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil Hinata lontarkan dengan susah payah._

 _Neji membelalakkan matanya. "Huh? Apa yang Anda bicarakan Hinata-sama? Kenapa Anda berpikir kalau Tenten itu menyukaiku?"_

" _Saat Tenten-san memintaku menyerahkan ini pada Neji-niisan, aku melihat raut wajah Tenten-san sedih setelah mengatakan kalau dia tak punya waktu untuk memberikannya padamu, dan juga takut mengganggu persiapan pernikahanmu." Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat. "Lalu aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya, apa Tenten-san menyukaimu dia tak menjawabnya malah menangis dan meminta maaf padaku."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan Hinata membuat Neji mencelos. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Tenten punya perasaan padanya. Neji masih tak bereaksi, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

" _Eh...ano..a..aku tak bermaksud membebani Neji-niisan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat. Aku-..."_

" _Arigatou Hinata-sama.." Neji tersenyum lembut pada Hinata._

 _Hinata yang sedari menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya yang tertaut, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus kakak sepupunya._

" _Biar aku selesaikan masalah ini." Tukasnya. Lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata._

 **Flashback Off**

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. Air mata dipelupuknya pun jatuh juga. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaannya. Tenten memang mencintai Neji. Tapi Tenten menyadari sekalipun Neji tahu tentang hal itu, semuanya tak bisa berubah. Neji akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Apa kau masih mau mengelak Tenten? Perubahan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini... kau menangis tersedu saat melihatku terluka waktu di desa kincir... lalu soal merajut ini, aku tahu seorang Tenten tidak akan bersusah payah mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan selain menjalani misi. Dan juga-..."

"Cukup! Cukup Neji! Iya kau benar aku menyukaimu. Entah sejak kapan yang jelas aku sangat terluka saat melihatmu nyaris meregang nyawa. Dan hatiku sakit saat aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan orang lain.." Tangis Tenten pecah, suaranya menjadi parau.

Neji tersenyum lega. Lalu menarik Tenten dalam dekapannya. Tenten terkejut, tapi tak berusaha melawan. Aroma maskulin dan dekapan hangat Neji telah membiusnya.

"Maafkan aku...maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya, Tenten. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu bukan karena ingin menghindari pernikahan ini, tapi aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama Tenten.." Ujar Neji sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Tenten.

Tenten mendongak menatap wajah Neji. "Ji..jika kau menyukaiku, kenapa akan menikah dengan orang lain, Neji?"

Neji menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dipipi Tenten, searya berujar "Shion-sama melamarku melalui Tetua. Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Tetua menerimanya, padahal aku belum memberikan keputusan. Diamku saat itu akhirnya malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit." Jelas Neji sedih.

Tenten melepaskan pelukan Neji dengan lembut.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Neji. Kau akan menikah dengan orang lain itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku..." Tenten menyunggingkan senyum samar. "Aku sama sekali tak menyesali perasaanku padamu, Neji. Setidaknya sekarang aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

"Tidak!" sergah Neji.

"Eh?" Tenten mengernyit.

"Semua bisa berubah. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk merubahnya, sebelum segalanya semakin terlambat." Neji menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Tenten. "Bersabarlah...aku berjanji kita akan bersama." Tukasnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Tenten tak berkomentar lagi. Mata lavender itu kembali menghipnotisnya. Dan janji itu Tenten hanya bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Neji.

.

.

\- oOo -

Neji jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan karena segel sederhana yang dibuat ditangan Tetua itu menyiksanya. Segel kutukan itu diaktifkan sehingga memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa pada Neji. Hinata menjerit lalu berusaha menghentikan perlakuan tetua itu pada Neji.

"Hentikan! Hentikan Kakek! Neji-niisan tersiksa... ku..kumohon.." pinta Hinata sambil terisak.

Tetua masih belum menghentikannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah Hiashi.

"Tetua! Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut melihat Neji merintih kesakitan.

Tetua itu seketika menghentikan _jutsu_ nya. Membuang nafas kasar.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Kata Tetua sambil menunjuk Neji.

Hiashi tahu Neji mungkin masih kesulitan menjelaskannya karena baru saja merasakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hinata saja.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi gusar.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena takut. Menghapus air mata yang tadinya dipipinya, lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Neji-niisan mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Shion-sama, _Tou-san_."

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa?" Hiashi menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Neji-niisan tidak menginginkan Shion-sama menjadi istrinya, _Tou-san_. Neji-niisan eh... itu..." Hinata ragu.

"Apa Hinata? Cepat katakan, agar semuanya jelas." Hiashi tak sabaran.

"Ne..Neji-niisan menyukai...Ten..Tenten-san." Tukasnya.

Hiashi membelalak kaget. Hiashi kembali menatap Neji yang sepertinya sudah tak merintih kesakitan lagi. Melihat hal itu dengan sigap Hinata membantunya.

" _Su..sumimasen_ , Hiashi-sama." Neji membuka suara.

Hiashi menghela nafas, lalu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hiashi dengan suara tenang.

Pandangan Neji yang sebelumnya menunduk, kini beralih menatap mata _lavender_ Hiashi. Ia tahu keluarga Hyuga jelas marah atas kelakuannya. Tapi Neji sudah siap menerima semuanya.

"Aku minta maaf Hiashi-sama atas ketidakjujuranku.."

"Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal kalau kau menyukainya?" Hiashi berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Saat itu aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri Hiashi-sama. Aku merasa belum siap menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Tenten terhadapku. Jadi aku lebih memilih diam dan menurut pada keputusan tetua." Ujar Neji.

Tetua yang masih berada disitu terkejut sekaligus kesal dengan pendapat Neji. Tetua memusatkan perhatiannya pada Neji.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, Neji?" Tetua dengan nada tidak terima. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Tidak..bukan maksudku begitu, tetua. Aku yang salah dalam hal ini. Aku tidak tegas terhadap perasaanku sendiri. _Sumimasen_.." Neji membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata menatap nanar Neji. Ia jadi merasa bersalah membuat Neji mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Tetua mendengus kesal. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang lalu bertanya lagi pada Neji.

"Kau tentunya tahu kalau aku sudah mengirimkan surat penerimaan soal lamaran itu pada calon istrimu, dan juga aku sudah menyebarkan undangan pernikahanmu. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap hal itu, Neji?"

Neji tertunduk kembali. Ia merasa sedikit egois mengenai hal ini. Tanpa Neji sadari bukan hanya Shion yang akan terluka, tapi seluruh keluarga Hyuga juga akan ikut menanggung malu.

Tangan Neji mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku akan keluar dari klan ini.."

Sebuah kalimat mengejutkan terlontar dari mulut Hyuga Neji sontak membuat Hiashi, tetua, dan Hinata menatap tajam padanya.

"A..apa Neji-niisan?"

"Baru saja kau bilang apa?!" pekik tetua.

Hiashi memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak memintamu keluar dari klan ini, Neji. Aku hanya-..."

"Ini kemauanku sendiri Hiashi-sama." Potong Neji cepat. "Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dengan Anda tidak langsung membunuhku itu sudah merupakan kemurahan hati Anda, Hiashi-sama. Kurasa aku memang sudah tidak pantas berada dalam klan ini lagi." Lanjutnya.

Hinata menepuk pundak Neji. "Apa yang k..kau bicarakan Neji-niisan? Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari klan ini. Kau tetap _niisan_ -ku. Kau tetap anggota klan Hyuga. Sekarang atau seterusnya.." ujar Hinata dengan linangan air mata.

"Kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." Hiashi pasrah.

Hinata membelalak. Lalu mendekati ayahnya dan meremas lengan baju ayahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

" _Tou-san_! A..apa yang _Tou-san_ katakan? Ne..Neji-niisan...Kumohon ja..jangan biarkan Neji-niisan mengambil keputusan itu _Tou-san_." Pinta Hinata tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Hiashi menatap sendu putrinya. Menggegam erat tangan putrinya.

"Itu sudah keputusannya Hinata. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ujarnya lirih.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap sedih Neji seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Neji-niisan...gomenasai_

Tetua tampak acuh dengan keputusan Neji, ia meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

"Hiashi-sama, soal Shion-sama biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku" Neji membungkukkan badannya. "Dan terima kasih atas semuanya..." tukasnya.

Hiashi menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Pandangan Neji beralih pada Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ Hinata-sama.."

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya. Meninggalkan klan yang menjadi kelahirannya. Meninggalkan keluarganya. Tapi memang ini konsekuensi yang dia pilih sendiri, karena ia telah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuga dengan pembatalan sepihak pernikahan dengan Shion.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Tenten tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Neji. Ia teramat khawatir dengan keadaan Neji. Tenten takut Neji akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bersitegang dengan keluarganya sendiri. Disatu sisi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Tenten percaya bahwa Neji pasti akan kembali padanya setelah menyelesaikan masalah yang ada.

Tenten merebahkan tubuhnya diatas _futon_ miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal, ia baru saja pulang dari misi bersama Lee dan Guy-sensei. Tenten menghela nafas panjang, ia menyunggingkan senyum samar ketika mencoba mengingat kembali saat Neji mengakui perasaannya pada Tenten. Tenten sendiri tak kalah terkejutnya saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Neji juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Masalahnya, Neji sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik pada Tenten. Neji memang mengemas dengan baik perasaannya pada Tenten sehingga sulit untuk Tenten menyadari hal tersebut.

TUK!

Tenten bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena mendengar seperti baru saja ada benda yang terbentur.

TUK!

Tenten menoleh ke arah jendela, rupanya suara itu berasal dari jendela yang dilempari kerikil kecil. Tenten menduga kalau ini pasti ulah iseng Lee. Tenten berjalan mendekati jendela, lalu membukanya.

"Neji...?"

Tenten terkejut ternyata ia salah duga. Neji membalasnya dengan senyum samar.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Neji dengan volume sekecil mungkin, karena saat ini memang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Tenten tak punya alasan untuk menolak karena banyak hal yang ia juga ingin tanyakan pada Neji. Tenten menjawab dengan anggukan. Neji langsung meloncat ke jendela, lalu masuk ke kamar Tenten.

Tenten mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk, lalu menawarinya minum tapi Neji menolaknya secara halus karena tujuannya kemari hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Tenten mempersilahkan masuk seorang laki-laki ke dalam kamarnya malam-malam begini, apalagi Neji bukan lelaki biasa. Neji adalah orang yang spesial, atau dengan kata lain bisa dibilang kekasih.

"Kenapa tidak lewat depan saja Neji? Kenapa harus melempari jendelaku begitu?" keluh Tenten sembari mengambil posisi duduk dekat Neji.

Neji tak langsung menjawabnya malah sibuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kamarmu nyaman, Tenten."

"Oi...jawab pertanyaanku Neji!" kata Tenten dengan nada kesal. Neji terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ah...iya maaf..maaf... aku pikir kau sudah tidur, makanya tadi aku ketuk jendelamu. Maaf mengganggu." Jawab Neji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tenten menghela nafas pendek. "Hh...sudahlah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Neji kembali menatap manik _hazel_ didepannya, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Melihatnya membuat Tenten meneguk ludahnya, ia jadi merasa tegang.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Shion-sama." Ujar Neji langsung pada Intinya.

Tenten tak langsung menanggapi, ia masih menatap _amethyst_ Neji. Menanti Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Awalnya Beliau tak bisa menerimanya, ia bahkan menangis didepanku." Neji mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakannya, aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh. Dan akhirnya Shion-sama menerima keputusanku." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu...ehm..bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Neji menundukkan pandangannya. "Tetua marah besar padaku. Lalu aku memutuskan...meninggalkan klanku, meninggalkan keluargaku."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan nada meninggi. Emosinya jadi meluap.

Neji menatap tajam ke arah Tenten. "Aku sudah mempermalukan mereka. Dan aku sudah memilih jalan itu sebagai konsekuensinya."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai begitu demi aku Neji.." ucap Tenten dengan suara parau. "Ini semua salahku! Harusnya Hinata tak perlu sampai ta-..."

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji menarik Tenten ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Tenten erat hingga membuat Tenten terperangah.

Neji mendesis. "Ssh...jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Justru aku merasa bersyukur aku belum melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu, Tenten. Tetaplah seperti ini. tetaplah sisiku. Kau mengerti?" ujar Neji menyunggingkan senyum samar.

Tenten hanya bisa meneteskan air mata menanggapi pernyataan Neji, lalu mengangguk samar. Tenten semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Neji. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai sulit untuk mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Neji mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Tenten sehingga Neji bisa menatap langsung wajahnya.

"Besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku tunggu jam 12 siang di taman Konoha ya?" pinta Neji dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kemana?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Besok kau akan tahu.." kata Neji sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Tenten. "Sekarang istirahatlah, tak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi." Tukasnya.

Tenten mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Neji pamit pada Tenten dengan ucapan selamat malam. Sepertinya malam ini Tenten akan mimpi indah.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya dengan tersenyum riang, kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya sesenang ini. Neji akan mengajakknya ke suatu tempat. Tenten mengira-ngira kemana Neji nantinya akan mengajak Tenten. Ah kemanapun nantinya asalkan dengan Neji sudah pasti akan menyenangkan.

Tenten tercengang melihat Neji yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di taman. Neji bersandar pada tiang ayunan sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Melihat hal itu Tenten berlari mendekat.

"Eh...kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya aku harus memberikan laporan misi dulu ke Tsunade-sama.." ujar Tenten merasa bersalah.

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Kata Neji sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat."

Neji meraih tangan Tenten. Menggandengnya erat. Tenten terperangah atas perlakuan Neji. Wajahnya pun berubah semerah tomat.

"Ne..Neji.." panggil Tenten gugup.

Neji menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ah..ano...ja..jangan bergandengan tangan begini.." pinta Tenten memalingkan wajahnya.

Neji melihat sekilas ke arah tangannya. Lalu kembali menatap Tenten.

Neji terkekeh. "Kau belum terbiasa ya?"

Tenten hanya sanggup menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Neji melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut. "Haha...baiklah.."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Tak lama kemudian langkah Neji terhenti, seraya berkata "Nah..kita sudah sampai.."

Neji dan Tenten berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah.

Tenten mengernyit. "Ini rumah siapa Neji?"

Neji menatap Tenten, lalu menjawab "Tentu saja calon rumah kita." jawabnya singkat.

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya. Neji tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tenten. Lalu Neji menggandeng Tenten, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika sudah berada didalam rumah Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dilihat dari ruang tamunya saja Tenten menduga kalau rumah ini pasti luas.

Neji menuntun Tenten untuk melihat ke ruang yang lainnya. Ruang keluarga, dapur, lalu kamar. Memang rumah ini masih kosong, belum terisi barang-barang karena Neji masih belum membeli rumah ini. Neji memang sengaja mengajak Tenten untuk melihat rumah ini karena ingin meminta pendapatnya tentang rumah ini sebelum membelinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tenten?" tanya Neji.

Tenten bergumam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Rumah ini bagus dan besar. Bahkan menurutku terlalu besar untuk kita berdua Neji. Kita bisa mencari rumah yang lebih sederhana." protes Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

Neji mengeluarkan dengusan tawa, lalu menjawab "Apanya yang terlalu besar? Mungkin saat ini kita masih berdua, tapi nanti setelah menikah akan ada anak-anak kita kan?"

Mendengar kata 'ada anak-anak kita' membuat wajah Tenten bak kepeting rebus. Tenten tak menyangka Neji sudah berfikir sejauh itu.

"Ta..tapi pasti harganya mahal kan?" Tenten berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan kau pikirkan hal itu Tenten. Yang penting kau merasa nyaman dengan rumah ini. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau cocok dengan rumah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Tenten mencoba berfikir sejenak lalu menyeringai. "Baiklah aku setuju kau membelinya Neji, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mendadak wajah lega Neji berubah seketika ketika mendengar kata 'syarat'dari Tenten. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi Neji tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan syarat dari Tenten.

"Apa itu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Biar aku yang membeli perabotan rumahnya." Usul Tenten dengan senyum sumringah.

"Huh? Tapi-..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi', bukannya pernikahan itu saling berbagi, Neji? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama?" sergah Tenten sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Mendebat Tenten bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini, mengingat sifat keras kepalanya dan dia paling tidak suka dianggap perempuan manja. Jadi jawaban yang tepat hanyalah, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tenten mengulum senyum lalu memeluk Neji sambil mengucapkan, " _Arigatou_ Neji.."

Tangan kanan Neji melingkar dipinggang Tenten, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Tenten dengan lembut.

Neji menjawab dengan gumaman.

.

.

\- oOo -

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Neji tajam. Pandangan matanya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Neji memang sedang duduk di kedai _dango_ , tapi rasanya seperti sedang duduk di ruang kejujuran.

Kemarin Neji dan Tenten pulang dari melihat calon rumah mereka, mereka berdua tak menyadari kehadiran beberapa pasang mata yang sedang usil mengikuti mereka. Ya, beberapa pasang mata itu adalah Lee, Kiba dan Naruto yang kebetulan memang sedang tidak ada misi tak sengaja melihat Neji dan Tenten jalan bersama dengan wajah bahagia. Esoknya begitu ada kesempatan mereka bertiga 'menculik' Neji, menuntutnya memberikan penjelasan.

Pria bermata biru saphire itu memicingkan matanya, lalu membuka suara setelah hening diantara mereka cukup lama. "Jadi Neji, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berita yang kudengar simpang siur. Aku bingung mana yang benar- _ttebayo_ " tanyanya penuh selidik.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Belum sempat membuka mulut menjelaskan, seorang lagi menyela dirinya.

"Apa iya pernikahanmu dengan putri itu batal, Neji? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Hei...beri waktu Neji menjelaskan teman-teman." Lee bersuara membela Neji, tapi pada akhirnya. "Jadi Neji apa yang membuatmu membatalkan pernikahan dengan putri yang katanya cantik?" tanya Lee nyengir.

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. "Karena aku tidak menyukainya tentu saja."

"Kenapa tidak suka- _ttebayo_? Apa kurang cantik?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji menggeleng. "Aku menyukai orang lain." Jawab Neji datar.

"APA?!" teriak Lee, Kiba, dan Naruto kompak.

Neji mengeratkan pejaman matanya sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Sungguh teriakan mereka cukup memekakkan telinga. Dan yang lebih parah beberapa orang disekitar mereka sontak menatap tajam ke arah Neji dan kawan-kawan. Naruto menatap balik orang-orang disekitarnya dengan nyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal.

"Oh Baiklah aku makin penasaran Neji. Siapa gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?" ini suara Naruto.

"Itu..." Neji gugup menjawabnya.

"Jangan bilang...dia Tenten? Apa iya?" Kiba mencoba menebak.

Neji tersipu lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Semua tercengang mendengar penuturan Neji. Jadi yang mereka bertiga lihat waktu itu sesuai dugaan mereka, bahwa Neji dan Tenten memang ada hubungan yang tak biasa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu Neji? Apa Paman Hiashi tidak marah?" tanya Lee polos.

Neji berjengit mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah murung. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di kediaman Hyuga waktu itu. Kejadian dimana Tetua marah besar padanya, dan juga Hinata menjerit histeris. Hiashi mungkin kelihatan tidak marah padanya saat itu tapi guratan wajahnya terlihat jelas menahan emosi yang meluap.

Neji masih diam tak menjawab. Kiba, Lee, juga Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati Lee menanyakan hal itu pada Neji. Seharusnya ia tahu pasti Neji mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit dihadapinya setelah pembatalan pernikahan itu.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ehm...pernikahanku dan Tenten akan diadakan secara sederhana dirumah baru kami 2 minggu lagi. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa datang acara sederhana kami." Neji tersenyum pahit. "Minggu depan akan kuberikan undangan resminya." Tukasnya.

Kiba, Lee dan Naruto kembali berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu menjawab pernyataan Neji dengan anggukan. Setelah itu Neji pamit pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lee. Naruto yang dasarnya memang polos, masih berusaha mendapat jawabannya saat Neji hendak pergi tapi Kiba mencegahnya. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh pada Neji. Karena Kiba yakin hal itu bisa melukai perasaan Neji.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yana kim** : Arigatou

 **Hunyeobo** : hehe waktu ngetik fic ini saya dalam kondisi ngantuk berat. Jadi saya putuskan mempercepat jalan cerita tapi semua penjelasannya sudah saya siapkan di chapter ini kok :D

 **Xo-Nanaa'chan** : Arigatou

 **Sherry ai** : itu pasti ;)

 **Sooya** : iyups ini dah lanjut hehehe...

 **Marin Choi** : haha iya kah? Ini dah update :D

 **Shinji r** : jawabannya ada di chapter ini :D

Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan hehehe... soalnya saya juga lagi stres dengan skripsi saya *TuhKanCurhatDeh* *DitabokReaders*


	5. Chapter 5 : Hyuga Tenten

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, Semi-canon, Typo(s)

 **RATED** : T semi M

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 – Hyuga Tenten

Neji mendadak teringat dengan semua kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya dengan Tenten. Banyaknya misi yang mereka lakukan bersama, tanpa Neji sadari menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak biasa dihatinya. Mereka berdua saling mendukung satu sama lain. Tenten menjadi partner yang menyenangkan baginya saat latihan. Dan tentunya, bicara dengan Tenten membuatnya lebih nyaman ketimbang harus bicara dengan Lee yang punya semangat berlebihan seperti _sensei_ -nya, Guy.

Menurut Neji, Tenten memang bukan gadis feminim seperti kebanyakan perempuan. Malahan lebih cenderung tomboy. Dia kunoichi yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang unik. Sifatnya yang tidak mudah menyerah dan juga pemarah terutama dia sering menunjukkan kemarahannya untuk Lee, tapi tak mengurangi sedikit pun kekaguman Neji pada Tenten.

Mungkin menurut teman-teman Tenten lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki alias tomboy, tapi menurut Neji itu salah. Tenten tetaplah perempuan, dia memiliki sifat feminim yang memang tidak ditunjukkannya secara eksplisit. Mungkin Neji salah seorang yang beruntung bisa memahami sisi feminisme Tenten. Senyum manis yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, senyum itu selalu Tenten tunjukkan untuk menghibur Neji.

Neji masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, sehabis ujian Chuunin yang pertama, saat Neji baru saja dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Tenten datang menemuinya diruang pengobatan dan berusaha menghiburnya. Neji merasa sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena itu, lama-kelamaan Neji pun jatuh hati pada Tenten.

Neji sekali lagi memandang benda perak berbentuk lingkaran, dengan permata kecil yang menghiasinya. Neji mengulum senyum. Hari ini dia berencana untuk melamar Tenten secara resmi. Ia ingin meminta Tenten untuk menjadi istrinya, orang yang akan menemaninya hingga akhir hayatnya. Perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan gugup memenuhi relung hatinya.

Neji masih sangat muda, bahkan terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi itu adalah keinginan ayahnya, dan keinginan ayahnya bagi Neji adalah kewajiban yang harus dipenuhinya sebagai bentuk penghormatan. Neji berharap ayahnya yang sudah berada di surga memberikan restu pada keputusannya.

"Neji"

Suara indah itu mengalun pelan ke pendengaran Neji. Suara dari sosok yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Mendadak Neji berubah tegang, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tenten. Neji berusaha menyunggingkan senyum – lebih tepatnya senyum kikuk.

Tenten terlihat terengah-engah, mungkin karena dia sedikit terlambat dari waktu mereka janjian.

"Ma..maaf Neji, aku baru saja ada misi mendadak dari Nona Hokage. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Tenten masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Neji menelan ludahnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Genggaman tangan kanannya mengeras memegang kotak cincin. Ingin rasanya dia lari saja dari tempat ini, tapi itu sungguh bukan sikap yang _gentle_. Neji lebih memilih melawan musuh terkuat semacam Pain, daripada harus dihadapkan pada situasi semacam ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengatakan keinginannya pada Tenten.

Tenten menautkan alisnya. "Neji? Kenapa diam?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Aku..."

Tenten masih setia menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Neji.

"Aku...kau...eh..." Neji merutuk dalam hati, ia tak tahu ternyata seperti ini rasanya mau melamar seseorang. "Kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mata Tenten terbelalak. "Ha? Apa maksudmu tinggal bersama?"

 _Sial! Ada apa denganku?_

"Mak...maksudku." Neji sedikit berdeham, menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku mau kau jadi bagian dari hidupku, Tenten. Jadi seseorang yang akan menemaniku, melahirkan anak-anakku." Lanjutnya.

Mata Tenten membulat, dengan mulut sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan Neji.

Neji membuka kotak persegi berwarna biru tua yang sedari digenggamnya, lalu mengambil cincin perak yang ada didalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Tenten." Ucap Neji penuh keyakinan.

Cairan kristal bening mulai berjejal dipelupuk kedua matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan yang meluap. Menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Neji selalu bisa membuat sisi feminismenya keluar. Tenten merasa bukan seperti dirinya saat bersama Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kehidupan yang sempurna saat bersamaku. Karena kau tahu, aku sudah meninggalkan keluargaku. Dan aku-..."

Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan perkataannya, Tenten memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Neji. Neji sedikit terperangah dengan perlakuan Tenten yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tidak. Sudah jangan diteruskan Neji.." Tenten menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak peduli, dengan atau tanpa hyuga. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Neji." Tukasnya.

Neji mengulum senyumnya. Membalas pelukan Tenten. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Neji mengendurkan pelukannya, mengangkat tangan Tenten dan kemudian memasangkan cincin perak itu. Tenten kembali meneteskan air mata haru bahagianya. Sebentar lagi kehidupannya akan berubah. Ia tak akan sendiri lagi, akan ada seseorang yang menemani hari-harinya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Neji tak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Dilema antara memilih klan-nya atau perasaannya. Meski Hyuga Hiashi tak pernah menyuruhnya keluar dari klan Hyuga, tetap saja Neji merasa bersalah sudah mempermalukan nama Hyuga karena ulahnya. Untuk itulah dia mengambil keputusan ini.

Kini pemuda bermanik _amethyst_ itu tengah berdiri didepan gerbang bertuliskan 'Kediaman Hyuga Hiashi'. Ia datang bukan untuk meminta maaf atau pun kembali ke rumah ini lagi, tapi untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya. Tersirat keraguan diraut wajah Neji saat ini.

"Neji-niisan."

Mendengar suara itu, Neji menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya, sosok itu langsung berhambur memeluk Neji erat dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Hanabi-sama."

"Neji-niisan, kenapa pergi? Kenapa meninggalkan 'Hyuga'? Kenapa meninggalkan keluargamu?" cerca Hanabi ditengah isakannya.

Pertanyaan bertubi itu menusuk batin Neji. Ia hanya mengelus lembut kepala sepupunya itu. perlahan mengendurkan pelukan Hanabi dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi-sama. Aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, jadi aku harus menerima konsekuensinya." Ujar Neji sendu.

" _Tou-san_ dan yang lainnya pasti memaafkanmu, Neji-niisan. Bagaimana pun _niisan_ -..." ucap Hanabi gusar.

"Hanabi-sama, sudahlah," Potong Neji cepat, "Ini...aku datang hanya untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahanku dengan Tenten." Lanjutnya dengan menyerahkan undangan itu pada Hanabi. Hanabi menatap undangan ditangannya.

"Bukan pernikahan yang mewah, dan aku..." Neji menatap amethyst milik Hanabi, "Aku juga tak akan memaksa kalian hadir dipernikahanku. Tolong sampaikan pada Hiashi-sama dan yang lainnya, Hanabi-sama. _Arigatou_ ," Neji membungkukkan badannya, lalu menjauh dari Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya menatap punggung Neji dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Neji dan keluarganya kembali bermasalah seperti dulu. Hanabi berharap kalau hubungan keluarganya dengan kakak sepupunya itu masih bisa diperbaiki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Dan hari sakral itu pun tiba.

Hari dimana Neji dan Tenten akan diresmikan sebagai suami istri. Acara yang telah dipersiapkan Neji dan Tenten, juga atas bantuan teman-teman mereka. Meski rekan mereka bahagia atas berita pernikahan Neji dan Tenten, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga terbesit rasa iba karena sebuah kesalahpahaman membuat Neji harus berseteru dengan keluarganya. Tanpa diduga Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata, dan juga Hanabi datang memenuhi undangan Neji. Meski suasana canggung menyelimuti, tapi tak mengganggu jalannya pernikahan.

Sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi yang terlihat pada raut wajah Neji dan Tenten, meski usia mereka terbilang cukup muda untuk membina rumah tangga. Toh, yang terpenting dalam pernikahan bukan hanya soal usia, tapi juga kesiapan kedua mempelai untuk menghadapi segala permasalahan bersama nantinya saat berumah tangga.

Tenten terlihat cantik dengan kimono berwarna cokelat muda dengan motif bunga lili yang menghiasinya. Rambutnya yang biasa dicepol dua, sekarang di gelung kebelakang dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga matahari, bunga kesukaan Neji. Sedangkan Neji, juga terlihat tak kalah menabjubkan dengan Tenten. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Neji terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Tenten pun bersemu merah saat dipertemukan Neji di altar suci.

Di awal upacara pernikahan, Neji dan Tenten dimurnikan oleh seorang pendeta. Kemudian pasangan itu, melakukan ritual _san-sankudo._ Ritual dimana mempelai perempuan dan pria bergiliran meminum _sake_ tiga cangkir. Setelah itu keduanya mengucap janji pernikahan. Dan upacara pernikahan ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _Sasaki_ . Prosesi pernikahan ini sederhana namun berjalan khidmat.

Dan acara resepsi dilaksanakan di rumah baru Neji dan Tenten, yang belum lama ini dibeli Neji. Acara resepsi ini memang tidak tergolong mewah, tapi tak mengurangi suasana kebahagiaan para tamu yang hadir.

Saat ini Neji sedang bersama rekan-rekan sesama shinobi yang bergantian mengucapkan selamat padanya. Neji tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

" _Omedetou-dattebayo!_ " seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Neji mengulum senyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto."

" _Omedetou_ , Neji. Kau benar-benar tega meninggalkanku sendiri dalam tim!" ujar Lee setengah merengek. Neji tertawa kikuk, menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Aku dan Tenten tetap teman satu tim-mu, Lee, meski kami sudah menikah." Kata Neji mencoba menenangkan Lee. Tapi ucapan Neji tak bisa membendung air mata haru Lee yang terus mengalir. Memang selalu begitu kan? Berlebihan.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji juga mendapat selamat dari Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, dan beberapa shinobi Konoha lainnya.

Guy merangkul leher Neji. " _Ne_ Neji, jadi kau sudah siap untuk malam ini?" tanya Guy sambil menyeringai.

Alis Neji mengerut. "Maksud Guy-sensei?"

Naruto memukul punggung Neji sedikit keras, sampai Neji nyaris jatuh kalau saja Guy tidak memegangnya kuat.

"Oi, Naruto _baka_! Jangan kasar dengan pengantin prianya!" protes Kiba.

" _Mendokusei_." Keluh Shikamaru.

"Habisnya Neji ini sudah menikah tapi tak tahu apa yang dimaksud guru alis tebal." Naruto menggerutu.

 _Memangnya apa sih yang dimaksud Guy-sensei tadi?_

Naruto menepuk pundak Neji, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Malam pertama. Malam pengantin, Neji? Jangan beralasan kau lupa!" sindir Naruto.

 **GLEK!**

Mendadak kulit wajah Neji yang putih berubah menjadi memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lee dan yang lainnya menyadari perubahan wajah Neji tak bisa menahan tawanya. Mereka tahu Neji pasti sangat malu kalau ditanya soal 'malam pertama'.

"Eh...itu...aku..." Neji salah tingkah. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menutupi kegugupannya. Jujur saja, Neji benar-benar sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal itu sebelum ini. Ia hanya fokus pada persiapan pernikahannya saja.

Kakashi mengeluarkan buku bersampul _orange_ yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana sejak masih menjadi guru Naruto saat _genin_.

"Tenang saja, Neji. Karena hari ini hari pernikahanmu, aku berbaik hati meminjamkan _icha-icha_ koleksiku. Jadi kau tak perlu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan di malam-..."

"Neji."

Suara baritone tersebut kompak menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Disatu sisi Neji merasa senang karena tak harus terjebak lebih lama dengan omongan mesum teman-temannya itu, tapi disisi lain Neji harus menghadapi pamannya, Hyuga Hiashi, datang menemuinya.

"Hiashi-sama.." Neji menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Aku menemui pamanku dulu, maaf permisi." Neji pamit undur diri, dijawab dengan anggukan semua teman-temannya.

Perlahan Neji mendekat ke arah pamannya itu. Gugup bercampur takut, itulah perasaan Neji saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu mewakili klan Hyuga. Maaf hanya aku, Hinata, dan Hanabi yang hadir disini." Ujar Hiashi dengan raut wajah tenang.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Hiashi-sama. Sudah datang memenuhi undangan pernikahanku. Kedatangan Anda sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saya, Hiashi-sama. Dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi atas-..."

"Sudahlah, Neji. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, sudah seharusnya kau berbahagia. Tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting." Sergah Hiashi. Neji mengangguk.

Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji, membuat Neji mendongak menatap langsung manik _amethyst_ Hiashi.

"Bagiku, Kau tetaplah keluargaku tak peduli apapun konflik antara kau dan klan." Hiashi berhenti sejenak, "Pesanku, Jadilah suami yang bertanggung jawab dan menyayangi , serta melindungi keluargamu." Lanjutnya.

Neji terharu sekaligus bahagia mendengar ucapan pamannya. Secara tidak langsung pamannya mendoakan pernikahannya. Merestuinya, itu yang terpenting.

" _Hai'_ , Hiashi-sama." Jawab Neji mantap.

"Hiashi-sama.." sapa Tenten sembari menyunggingkan senyum, serta menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dibalas anggukan juga oleh Hiashi.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Hyuga, Tenten. Apapun permasalahan kalian dengan klan, aku tetap mengakuimu sebagai bagian dari Hyuga. Bagian dari keluargaku." Ucap Hiashi tersenyum lembut.

" _Arigatou_ , Hiashi-sama." Mata Tenten berkaca-kaca.

"Neji-niisan." Sapa Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan. Hanabi memeluk kakak sepupunya lalu juga memberikan selamat padanya. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi.

" _Ne_ , Neji-niisan, aku tunggu kabar keponakanku ya?" kata Hanabi tersenyum jahil.

Hiashi dan Hinata kompak tertawa renyah, sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ber- _blushing_ ria. Neji yang baru saja merasa lega bisa melupakan pembicaraan dengan Kakashi, jadi merasa kesal harus mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Entah sudah berapa kali Neji mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama Tenten. Pesta memang sudah berlalu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Dan hal itu malah membuat tingkat keguggupan Neji semakin meningkat. Neji sudah menghabiskan banyak air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedari dari terasa kering.

Neji menatap lama pintu kamarnya. Neji mencoba menerka kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Tenten di dalam kamar sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah menanggalkan kimono-nya dan membersihkan make up, menggantinya dengan baju tidur. Neji kembali mendesah, ia tidak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama lagi untuk menemui Tenten. Perasaan gugupnya masih saja belum menyingkir dari benaknya.

Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia memutar engsel pintunya, Neji tak mau mengejutkan Tenten karena suara yang terlalu berisik. Neji terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tenten tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya memandang ke arah taman belakang rumah yang mereka tinggali. Surai gelap Tenten yang biasaya dicepol dua, kini dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin malam yang berhembus. Cantik. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar cantik menurut Neji.

Neji berjalan mendekat pada Tenten. Kelihatannya Tenten sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Neji yang datang mendekat. Berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini, entah mengapa membuat darah Neji berdesir. Sekuat tenaga Neji berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya yang sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Apa pemandangan diluar sana lebih indah dari suamimu?" tegur Neji diselingi tawa kecil. Ekspresi terkejut Tenten benar-benar manis menurut Neji.

"Ma..maaf, Neji. Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin malam." Ujar Tenten gelagapan.

"Tak apa."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Neji pun ikut menikmati angin malam yang berhembus lembut dipermukaan kulitnya. Langit Konoha malam ini begitu indah. Bertaburan bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Tapi keindahan itu tak bisa mengalahkan keindahan makhluk yang tengah berdiri disampingnya ini. Perempuan yang ia cintai dan kini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Neji masih sulit percaya bahwa ia kini telah menjadi seorang suami.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Neji tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Tenten mendelik ke arah Neji. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? Tidak ada hal yang aku sesali. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia bahkan. Hanya saja..." Tenten sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Alis neji bertaut. "Hanya saja?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku, Neji." Tukas Tenten.

Kedua mata Neji membulat. "Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? apa yang membuatmu sulit percaya kalau aku memang menyukaimu?" Neji tanya balik.

Tenten menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Jemarinya meremas _yukata_ yang dikenakannya.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Shion-sama. Dari penilaianku, dari caramu mengkhawatirkannya, melihatnya. Aku pikir saat itu kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Tenten sedih.

Neji terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa mendengar pengakuan Tenten tapi Neji mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bisa-bisa Tenten marah karena menganggap Neji mengejeknya. Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah putihnya.

"Yah aku akui Shion-sama memang cantik." Ucap Neji enteng. Hati Neji sedang berteriak girang karena bisa menggoda istrinya itu. Menyenangkan sekali.

Tenten melotot. "Apa?!" Tenten membuang muka, "Sudah kuduga. Kau menikahiku hanya merasa kasihan. Kau tidak serius soal perasaanmu kan?" cicit Tenten.

Tenten berbalik hendak meninggalkan Neji, tapi Neji menahan lengannya. Menariknya hingga tubuh mereka berdua bertabrakan. Manik _hazel_ bertemu dengan _amethyst_ cukup lama. Wajah Tenten memanas, ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Neji malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Tenten, membuat Tenten semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ne..Neji.." Tenten gugup setengah mati, mengingat posisi mereka berdua begitu intim.

"Aku memang bilang kalau Shion-sama itu cantik. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Karena itulah aku menolak menikah dengannya." Kata Neji mencoba menjelaskan.

Tenten masih membisu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, ia khawatir Neji sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila itu.

Neji mengangkat dagu Tenten hingga wajah mereka berdua saling bertemu. "Aku hanya mencintai gadis bernama Tenten. Karena itu aku tak peduli apapun yang akan kualami, aku hanya mau menikah dengan gadis bernama Tenten itu."

"Neji..." semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah manis Tenten.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini Neji bisa mencium bau sampo yang menyegarkan sekaligus menenangkan, seperti aroma terapi. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten. Hal itu membuat Tenten salah tingkah luar biasa, tapi ia tak menghindar dan lebih memilih menutup mata dan mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka pun bertemu. Neji bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, ia merasa darahnya mendidih hingga ke wajah. Neji mencoba menikmati lembutnya bibir Tenten. Meski hanya berdasarkan naluri, Neji mencoba membimbing Tenten dalam ciuman lembut. Tangan kanan Neji menyusup diantara helaian rambut Tenten yang tergerai, menarik tengkuknya, agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

Tenten merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Baru pertama kalinya Tenten merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa memabukkan seperti ini. rasa _mint_ dan aroma _citrus_ menyegarkan dari tubuh Neji, berpadu sempurna. Membuat Tenten lupa diri. Dan kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat mereka berdua mengakhiri sesi ciuman pertama mereka.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua, nafas mereka berdua terengah karena baru saja terlibat ciuman yang lumayan lama. Neji merasa belum cukup, ia masih ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Tenten..." panggil Neji pelan, Tenten mendongak menatap manik seputih kolam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuga Tenten." Lanjutnya. Dibalas Tenten dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuga Neji." Balas Tenten.

Neji tak membuang waktu lagi setelah mendengar kata 'cinta' yang keluar dari Tenten. Dan keduanya pun kembali terlibat dalam ciuman dalam. Ciuman yang terkesan posesif. Neji tak melewatkan ciuman pada satu bagian pun ditubuh Tenten, setelah membimbingnya ke ranjang mereka berdua. Dan malam itu Tenten bisa mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Neji, sosok yang penuh dengan kenikmatan duniawi. Dan Tenten sendiri tak menampik bahwa ia juga menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah berapa bulan ngga update *bernapas lega* :D . mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca fic gaje nan sederhana ini, hehehe...

 **Sooya :** Mudah-mudahan ini cukup romantis ya?

 **Hunyeobo :** Arigatou :D

 **Bayu281** : Arigatou :D

 **Marin Choi** : Ini sudah update

 **R n R (again) ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kembalinya Sang Miko

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : OOC(?), Semi-canon, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, etc.**

 **RATED : T semi M**

.

.

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 – Kembalinya Sang Miko**

Cahaya mentari pagi masuk melalui celah korden jendela. Mengusik tidur seorang pria yang tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya. Ia mengerang, memutar tubuhnya, lengan kanannya terulur meraba sisi lain tempat tidur mencari keberadaan seseorang. Kedua alisnya mengernyit meski kedua matanya masih terpejam. Perlahan Neji, membuka kedua _amethyst_ miliknya. Ia terkejut tak menemukan keberadaan Sang istri yang seharusnya masih berada ditempat tidur bersamanya.

Neji mendudukkan diri ditempat tidur, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. Malam sebelumnya memang malam yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya. Ia tersenyum malu mengingat yang terjadi padanya semalam. Semalam Neji resmi merubah status istrinya yang gadis menjadi wanita – seutuhnya. Ia merasa menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Hanya saja ada yang kurang lengkap, sambutan istrinya di pagi hari. Kemana perginya istrinya itu?

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi pria berambut panjang ini keluar dari kamar dan mulai mencari-cari keberadaan istrinya. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah dapur, dan benar saja, ia mendapati istri tercinta sedang sibuk memasak. Neji menyeringai, muncul ide jahil untuk menggoda istrinya itu.

"Selamat pagi, istriku."

Tenten nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk sayur yang dipegangnya, karena terkejut tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar tengah memeluk pinggannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain, karena terbiasa hidup sendiri selama ini.

"Neji..." wajah Tenten bak kepiting rebus, berusaha melepaskan tangan Neji yang melingkar. "Aku sedang memasak, bagaimana jika supnya tumpah?" Tenten meletakkan mangkuk sayurnya.

Bukannya melepas Neji malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya juga menambahkan kecupan singkat ditengkuk Tenten. "Kenapa bangun pagi sekali, hm?" Neji memutar tubuh Tenten menghadapnya, "Harusnya kau menyapa suamimu dulu."

Tenten mendenguskan tawa. "Aku takut kau lapar, jadi aku bangun lebih awal untuk memasak."

"Aku memang lapar." Jawab Neji polos.

"Tuh kan? Ya sudah, sekarang kita sarapan dulu ya?" Tenten menarik tangan Neji menuju meja makan. Tapi Neji malah menarik tangan Tenten hingga tubuh keduanya bertubrukan, ia kembali melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Tenten.

"Aku tidak mau sarapan itu." Neji menunjuk makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan dengan dagunya, lalu kembali menyeringai "Aku mau–"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Neji menyapu lembut bibir istrinya itu. Tenten kaget bukan main, tapi lama kelamaan ia pun membalas ciuman Neji. Entah sejak kapan Neji jadi seorang yang handal dalam hal ciuman. Setahu Tenten, sebelumnya Neji pria yang cuek, dingin, dan nyaris tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, kecuali dirinya.

Ciuman yang melibatkan lidah itu akhirnya terlepas setelah hampir 2 menit lamanya. Sejujurnya, Neji masih enggan menyudahinya tetapi melihat Tenten yang butuh menghirup oksigen, Neji melepasnya. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa jadi lelaki mesum seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Tenten. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah luapan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam.

Tenten menundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah, sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Melihat wajah Tenten yang memerah membuat Neji ingin kembali menyentuh istrinya itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Tenten, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disana hingga membuat Sang empunya mengerang. Tangan neji sendiri masih tak tinggal diam, ia menelusupkan salah satu tangannya kedalam kaos Tenten, membelai punggungnya.

 **TING TONG**

Suara bel yang menggema membuat Neji mendecak kesal, menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya dengan Sang istri. Tenten sendiri terkekeh mendengar Neji yang menggumamkan 'mengganggu saja'. Lalu berjalan ke pintu depan sambil membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah suaminya. Huh!

"Ya? Sia–"

Kedua manik hazel Tenten melebar seketika, lidahnya terasa kelu saat akan menyambut kedatangan tamu itu.

"Sayang, siapa yang–"

Neji yang baru saja mengekori istrinya menyambut tamu juga ikut terkejut.

"Hai, Tenten-san...Neji-san..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Kedua tangannya cekatan menata bekal makan siang ke dalam kotak _bento_. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu, memasukkan _onigiri_ , ayam _teriyaki_ , _sashimi_ salmon. Dan tak lupa ia menuangkan _ocha_ hangat ke dalam botol minuman. Setelah semua sudah tertata rapi, gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menutupnya dan membungkus kotak _bento_ itu dengan serbet _linen_ berwarna _orange_.

"Uwahhh...betapa beruntungnya Naruto- _niichan_ mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu, _Neechan_." Hanabi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah pucat Hinata langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar adiknya megatakan soal 'calon istri', Hanabi memang tahu persis bagaimana cara menggoda kakaknya itu.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menetralisir kegugupannya, "A-apa sih Hanabi? Aku hanya membuatkan bekal makan siang."

Hanabi mengerlingkan matanya, "Oh ya? Aku yang adikmu saja tak pernah dibuatkan _bento_ , _Neechan_. Itu artinya... Naruto-niichan, sangat sangat sangaaattt istimewa kan?"

"Hanabi!"

Hinata menyambar bekal dimeja, lalu lari pergi dari situ sesegera mungkin. Hanabi tertawa keras melihat reaksi gugup kakaknya itu. Ia memang senang sekali melihat ekspresi malu kakaknya jika sudah menyangkut tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pria bersurai kuning itu kini tengah bermandikan peluh karena rutinitas _spparing_ yang biasa ia lakukan. Meski saat ini Naruto – begitu ia biasa dipanggil, sudah dianggap sebagai seorang pahlawan desa karena telah menyelamatkan desa dari serangan Pain. Dari kejauhan gadis bersuari pink juga setia menemaninya sambil membawa sekeranjang pil penambah stamina.

Sakura tak sengaja melihat kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat Naruto latihan. Ia tersenyum senang, ia tahu seperti biasa, Hinata akan datang tepat dijam makan siang dan membawakan bento lezat nan bergizi untuk Naruto. Sakura sudah tahu perihal perasaan Hinata pada Naruto, dan bodohnya ia juga baru menyadarinya saat penyerangan Pain waktu itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura, membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas latihannya.

"Ya Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melambaikan tangan agar Naruto mendekat, "Istirahat dulu."

Naruto menapakkan kakinya dari bukit, "Baiklah." Naruto mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, "Apa aku akan meminum pil stamina itu lagi?" Naruto menatap jijik ke arah keranjang Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar kesal.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang bersembunyi diantara pepohonan. Ia tahu Hinata malu jika harus memberikannya pada Naruto secara langsung. Untuk itulah Sakura sebagai sahabat yang baik bertugas membantunya.

"Hinata! Kemarilah, Naruto sudah menunggu bekalmu." Seru Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu bilang begitu Sakura-chan?" protes Naruto, "Memangnya Hinata ada disini ya?" Naruto memicing mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Hinata yang gugup setengah mati, memberanikan diri mendekat pada Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura selalu sengaja berteriak memanggilnya agar ikut bergabung bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata sendiri merasa senang karena ia tak terlalu malu berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Hai! Hinata!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata mengangguk."Hai, Na-Naruto-kun. Aku...aku membawakan ini u-untukmu." Hinata menyerahkan _bento_ yang dibawanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ , Hinata. Kau baik sekali." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto memakan bento yang dibawakan Hinata dengan lahap dan tanpa sisa. Masakan Hinata memang lezat dan bentuknya yang kadang membuat Naruto sendiri tak tega memakannya. Hinata membuat _onigiri_ berbentuk wajah Naruto. Hinata merasa sangat senang ketika Naruto memujinya pandai memasak. Setelah selesai, Hinata pamit undur diri lebih dulu.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura, Naruto menoleh.

"Ya Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Perasaanmu pada Hinata itu seperti apa?"

"Apa?!"

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Jawab Saja!"

Naruto menelan ludah kasar mendapat _deathglare_ Sakura. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata "Aku menyukainya, Sakura-chan. Dia gadis yang baik dan pintar memasak." Jawab Naruto polos.

TAK!

" _Itteeee_!" Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya. "Apa yang salah- _dattebayo_?"

Sakura menggeram. "Naruto, apa kau tahu jika Hinata itu menyukaimu? Ah lebih tepatnya mencintaimu?" jelas Sakura menekankan kata 'mencintai'.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan kepastian pada Hinata. Jangan membuatnya bingung dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu jika Hinata menyukainya, hanya saja ia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya. Hingga saat ini tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto masih menyukai rekan dalam satu timnya sendiri, yaitu Sakura. Tetapi disisi lain ia juga tak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada Hinata. Semua terasa rumit dalam pikirannya. Ia tak mau menerima Hinata jika hanya berdasar rasa kasihan, ia tak mau melukai Hinata. Hinata sudah cukup banyak terluka karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Suasana canggung tengah menyelimuti ruang tamu pasangan pengantin baru, Neji dan Tenten, setelah kedatangan tamu yang benar-benar tak terduga. Membuat mereka berdua tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana selain menanggapi sapaan tamu itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah... _ano_..apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua? Maaf sebelumnya aku datang tidak dengan pemberitahuan dulu." Ucap Sang Miko, Shion.

Neji dan Tenten berjengit mendengarnya. Mereka berdua merasa seperti seolah-olah Shion tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua. Neji memasang senyum tipisnya, lalu menjawab "Tidak sama sekali, Shion-sama. Hanya saja...aku terkejut dengan kedatangan Anda kemari."

Shion menghela napas lega ternyata kehadirannya tak mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru itu. Ia merasa senang sekaligus sedikit terluka melihat pancaran rasa bahagia dari kedua mata Neji dan Tenten. Tapi sekali lagi kedatangannya kemari bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu, sejak sebelum datang kemari Shion sudah bisa merelakan Neji untuk orang lain.

"Aku dengar kalian baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan" Neji dan Tenten kembali menegang mendengarnya, "Untuk itu aku membawakan hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian berdua. Aku tahu mungkin sedikit terlambat memberikannya. Maaf ya?" Shion tertawa kecil, memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado pada Neji.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Shion-sama. Anda seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih atas hadiah ini." sahut Neji menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia melirik Tenten yang terlihat begitu tegang ditengah percakapan ini. Lalu Neji berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Tenten yang sedari tadi terlihat bergerak tidak tenang, memberikan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan takut'. Tenten balas tersenyum pada suaminya itu, juga membalas genggaman tangan Neji.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shion-sama. Atas hadiahnya..." ucap Tenten, dibalas anggukan oleh Shion.

"Ah...iya aku lupa memberitahu, Neji-san. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari juga mengajukan sebuah misi pada Hokage-sama. Dan aku meminta Beliau untuk memilihmu lagi terlibat dalam misi ini." Kedua mata Neji dan Tenten membulat sempurna, "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Neji-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Setelah pembicaraan pengajuan misi itu kemarin, disinilah kini Neji berada. Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha bersama partner misinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Awalnya Neji sempat menolak misi itu karena ia sedang dalam masa cuti pernikahan yang seharusnya memang tidak menerima misi apapun. Tetapi mendengar alasan Tsunade, Sang Hokage, bahwa Jounin selain Neji juga sedang terlibat misi. Akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan selain menerima misi itu meski berat hati.

Hal terberat yang dilakukan Neji sebelum pergi menjalani misi ini adalah meminta izin istrinya. Kalau dulu saat ia masih sendiri ia tak perlu pertimbangan siapapun untuk menerima misi, tapi sekarang lain. Ia telah terikat dengan seseorang. Terikat pada sebuah kewajiban dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami. Terlebih juga ia mempertimbangkan soal waktu misi yang tidak sebentar 3 minggu atau setidaknya 2 minggu paling cepat.

 _Neji memegang kedua bahu istrinya, menatap kedua mata istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Hari ini aku akan berangkat misi. 3 minggu lagi aku akan kembali, tapi kuharap secepatnya aku kembali..." Neji menangkup wajah Tenten, "Aku akan merindukanmu." Neji memeluk erat tubuh istrinya itu. Tenten membalas pelukan suaminya, ia mencoba menikmati dekapan hangat Sang suami yang pasti akan ia rindukan beberapa minggu ke depan._

 _Tenten mengangguk. "Aku juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Jangan khawatirkan aku disini." Tukasnya seraya perlahan melepaskan pelukan Neji. Neji mengangguk, lalu menundukkan wajahnya, menyapu lembut bibir merah ranum istrinya itu. menyalurkan rasa rindu yang telah muncul meski ia belum meninggalkan istrinya._

" _Aku minta satu hal" kata Neji setelah melepaskan pagutannya, "Percayalah padaku. Aku pergi hanya menjalani misi ini, aku tidak-..."_

 _Tenten meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Neji."Sshh...aku tidak meragukanmu, Neji."_

Neji mengulas senyum ketika mengingat dialognya dengan istrinya pagi tadi. Ia merasa lega, Tenten mempercayainya, karena menurutnya itulah yang terpenting. Ia tak mau lagi kejadian yang telah lalu terulang hingga membuat Tenten terluka. Neji memicingkan mata ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya mendekat, melambaikan tangan padanya dan menyapanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Neji!"

"Aa...jadi benar kalau partner misiku kali ini dirimu ya?" ujar Neji dengan nada dibuat kecewa.

Naruto merengut. "Oi...memangnya kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak suka." Naruto tersenyum licik, menyikut lengan Neji. "Apa karena tidak bisa menikmati malam-malam pengantin barumu? Hm?"

Neji mendadak merasa sulit bernapas ketika Naruto menyinggung soal 'malam pengantin baru', darahnya seakan terkumpul diwajahnya yang membuat warna wajahnya menjadi memerah. Mendadak memori soal malam pertamanya kembali muncul begitu saja.

" _Ne_ , sudah kuduga- _ttebayo_. Bagaimana rasanya Neji? Apa benar seperti yang dikatakan di novel mesum pertapa genit, hm?" Naruto menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi tegang sahabatnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang suka mencari kesempatan menjahili kawannya.

"Neji-san...Naruto..."

Suara panggilan itu berhasil menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Sang Miko – Shion, telah keluar dari penginapannya dan bersiap berangkat kembali ke negerinya. Dibelakang Shion, ada kereta kuda yang mengikutinya, kendaraannya saat datang ke Konoha.

Neji menghela napas lega karena tidak harus terus membahas soal 'malam pengantin' dengan Naruto, entah mengapa beberapa kali dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Dan Neji bersyukur untuk itu. Ia paling tidak suka membahas soal kehidupan rumah tangganya, terlebih soal 'kegiatan' dengan istrinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shion, dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Neji. Setelah menadapat jawaban itu, Shion menaiki anak tangga keretanya. Sayangnya, Shion tergelincir kimono panjangnya sendiri. Ia nyaris jatuh jika saja Neji tidak segera menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Shion-sama?" tanya Neji cemas.

Shion menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou_ Neji-san." Neji mengangguk. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, Neji melihat ada sorot ketidaksukaan dari mata partnernya itu. Ia hampir lupa fakta jika semua orang di Konoha tahu perihal kisah gagalnya pertunangannya dengan Shion, tak terkecuali Naruto. Neji hanya berharap Naruto tidak menaruh kecurigaan tak beralasan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tak terasa waktu 2 minggu telah berlalu. Rindu yang teramat sangat memenuhi relung hati Tenten. Tak jarang pula terbesit juga perasaan cemas, bagaimanapun kita tidak akan pernah tahu yang akan terjadi dalam misi. Meski misi Neji kali ini adalah mengawal Miko untuk mengambil artefak-artefak penting milik Daimyo yang telah lama hilang dan berhasil ditemukan oleh peneliti, tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya bahaya yang mengintai.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tenten terkejut bukan main saat ada langkah memburu yang mendekatinya saat tengah asyik bersantai dibawah pohon.

"Tenten?!"

 _Hazel_ Tenten membulat. "Guy-sensei? Lee?" detik berikutnya Tenten merasakan sesak pada dadanya saat guru dan sahabatnya itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Kami merindukanmu, Tenten." Serunya kompak. Tenten ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terhalang rasa sesak yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Menyadari itu Guy dan Lee kompak melepaskan pelukan yang terlalu erat itu, Tenten berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Ma..maaf, Tenten. Kami hanya terlalu merindukanmu." Tenten hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, Guy celingukan, "Eh...mana Neji?"

Mendadak raut wajah Tenten berubah sendu. "Aa...itu Neji sedang menjalankan misi, Guy-sensei."

Alis Guy mengernyit."Misi?" Tenten mengangguk. "Misi kemana? Bukannya kalian masih dalam masa cuti pernikahan?"

"Itu misi darurat. Saat itu tidak ada _Jounin_ lain yang bisa dimintai tolong. Jadi hanya Neji dan Naruto yang kesana." Jelas Tenten. "Dan soal cuti pernikahan itu sudah selesai, harusnya aku sekarang sudah bisa ikut misi lagi mulai hari ini."

Saat merasakan tepukan dibahunya Tenten menoleh. "Jangan sedih, Tenten. Neji pasti baik-baik saja. Neji itu kan kuat, ya kan? Guy-sensei?" Guy mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tenten mengulas senyum. " _Arigatou_." Ia senang meski Neji tak ada disisinya kali ini ia tak merasa begitu kesepian. Sahabat dan gurunya satu ini selalu ada untuk menghiburnya, yah meski kadang tingkah mereka yang konyol dan terlalu bersemangat itu mengesalkan.

Guy menepuk dahinya. "Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa. Saat kau bicara soal misi aku jadi ingat kalau kita sedang dapat misi. Tsunade-sama memanggil kita ke kantornya."

Tenten tersenyum lebar mendengar kata 'misi'. Yah setelah beberapa minggu lamanya tak menjalankan misi agaknya membuatnya rindu untuk kembali 'bermain' dengan senjatanya. Keadaan ini akan membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan rasa rindunya pada Neji.

Sesampainya dikantor hokage, mereka bertiga masuk dan bersiap mendengarkan rincian misi yang akan diberikan Sang hokage ke lima itu.

"Misi kalian untuk kali ini akan lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya mengingat musuh yang nantinya akan kalian hadapi." Kata Tsunade dengan mimik wajah serius. "Tapi aku yakin misi ini akan membuatmu senang, Tenten." Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

Tenten berjengit. "Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Tsunade mengangguk.

"Misi Neji dan Naruto agaknya sedang dalam masalah. Menurut estimasku seharusnya mereka pulang hari ini, tapi..." Tsunade memberikan jeda sejenak, lalu menatap Tim Guy lurus. "Ada musuh tak terduga yang mengganggu. Untuk itu, aku mengirimkan kalian Tim Guy untuk membantu."

"Siapa musuh yang sampai membuat Neji dan Naruto kualahan, Hokage-sama?" tanya Lee antusias.

"Akatsuki." Semua membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akatsuki? Sekelompok kriminal kelas S dengan kemampuan ninja yang luar biasa. Pantas saja Naruto dan Neji sampai membutuhkan bantuan.

Tenten bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana, senang bercampur khawatir. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada suaminya. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, ia tak akan sanggup menghadapinya.

 _Neji, tunggulah aku_

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reviewing :**

 **Lydiasyafira, rossadila17, Sooya, lenny chan, hunyeobo, yamanaka tenten.**

Makasih juga yang udah follow dan fav fic ini

Tentunya kamu yang udah membaca :D


	7. Hadiah Misi

**FRIENDZONE**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : OOC(?), Semi-canon, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Ini fic kedua saya, Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 – Hadiah Misi**

Daerah pemukiman warga kini berubah menjadi lautan api. Banyak rumah yang menjadi santapan api akibat ulah salah satu anggota Akatsuki dengan keahlian menciptakan bom, Deidara. Ia bekerja sama dengan partnernya Sasori untuk menyerang desa ini. Mereka memiliki tujuan mengambil kalung Kristal yang dimiliki Sang Miko – Shion. Beberapa warga desa Kincir berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari serangan boneka Sasori. Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh warga sipil demi mendapatkan info tentang keberadaan Shion.

"Katakan dimana putri Shion berada saat ini?" Sasori mencengkram leher salah seorang penduduk paruh baya. "Aku benci jika harus mengulur waktu lagi. Katakan atau" Sasori mengarahkan _kugutsu-_ nya yang lain ke arah keluarga pria paruh baya itu, "mereka akan kumusnahkan dalam sekejap!"

Pria itu nampak sangat ketakutan. "I..itu…Shion-sama. Tapi berjanjilah jangan sakiti Shion-sama…"

Sasori tertawa sinis. "Itu urusanku Pak tua! Sekarang cepat katakan!"

"Be..beliau sedang di wilayah perbatasan desa kincir." Jawabnya dengan suara gemetar.

Sasori tersenyum puas mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Sang miko. Ia menghempaskan tubuh pria tua itu begitu saja, lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana Deidara sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan bomnya.

"Deidara!" Deidara menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil _senpai_ -nya. "Aku sudah dapatkan infonya. Berhenti bermain-main lagi."

Deidara mendecih. Mengarahkan burung besar berwarna putih yang dinaikinya ke arah Sasori. "Kau mengganggu saja, un!"

Sasori tak menggubris gerutuan rekan Akatsuki-nya. Ia berjalan mendahului Deidara yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Yang terpenting adalah misi merepotkan ini cepat selesai. Setelah mereka berjalan kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka menemukan keberadaan Sang miko.

Sasori menghela napas kesal."Ninja Konoha – _lagi_. Aku bosan harus menghadapi mereka, tapi apa boleh buat." Sasori menatap Deidara, "Hei, kau serang Si Kyuubi, dan aku akan menghabisi lelaki Hyuuga itu."

"Apa?! Jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan, un!" Deidara melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kyuubi itu merepotkan, kau saja yang hadapi."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Aku disini ketuanya." Balas Sasori tak kalah sengit.

Deidara ingin sekali membalasnya lagi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasori memang benar. Pain sendiri yang menunjuk Sasori sebagai ketua misi. Jadi ia memilih langsung menuruti Sasori.

"Hoooiii…mohon perhatiannya!"

Mendengar suara teriakan tidak mengenakkan sontak membuat Naruto beserta rombongan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mereka membelalakkan mata. Shion dan para pengawalnya memang bukan seorang shinobi, tapi bagi mereka tidak sulit mengenali jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah itu. Foto mereka banyak disebar oleh negara-negara besar sebagai buronan internasional.

"I..itu…" Naruto melirik Neji, "Dia anggota Akatsuki kan Neji?"

Neji mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara yang sedang menyeringai lebar. "Naruto, kau jaga Shion-sama. Aku dan para pengawal itu akan menghalaunya."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Neji sedikit berteriak.

Deidara tertawa keras. "Hyuuga memang benci basa-basi ya? Hm…aku mau kau serahkan putri kalian itu. Ah…maksudku aku tidak butuh dia, tapi Kristal yang melingkar di lehernya."

 _Amethyst_ Neji melihat ke arah kristal yang di genggam erat oleh Shion. Neji yakin kristal itu benda yang begitu penting untuk Shion, bahkan mungkin itu lambang dari kerajaan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan melindungi Shion. Ini juga bagian dari misinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun pada" Neji menggantungkan kata-katanya, dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melempar kunai dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah pohon pinus di belakangnya. " –kalian."

Naruto tergelak. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ada satu orang lagi anggota Akatsuki sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. "Eh…kukira hanya satu orang- _ttebayou_."

"Akatsuki selalu mengirim anggota mereka dua orang dalam misi, Naruto. Apa kau lupa itu?" sahut Neji.

Salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang bersembunyi keluar. "Ya..ampun. Hyuuga ternyata cukup jeli dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku menyesal meremehkanmu bocah." Sasori membuat segel ditangannya, "tapi jangan remehkan aku hanya karena pujianku barusan." Ratusan _kugutsu_ atas kendali tangannya bermunculan.

Pembuluh arteri disekitar pelipis Neji mulai bermunculan. Akatsuki memang bukan lawan yang mudah dikalahkan, untuk itulah ia harus benar-benar waspada kalau tidak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun silam terulang kembali. Nyawanya nyaris saja melayang saat misi membawa Sasuke kembali dari desa. Ia telah berjanji pada Tenten bahwa ia akan kembali, dengan selamat tentunya.

"Oi! Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa serius – _ttebayou_." Neji melirik Naruto yang menatapnya sebal, "Aku pernah gagal membawa Sasuke kembali, tapi tidak akan terjadi kegagalan dalam misi ini." Neji menyeringai tipis saat Naruto mulai membuat segel untuk membuat ratusan _bunshin_.

"Aku akan melawan Sasori, dan kau lawan yang satunya. Tapi kita tetap harus waspada dengan keselamatan Shion-sama, Naruto. Jangan lengah!" kata Neji.

" _Mochiron dattebayou_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kedua iris _hazel_ -nya memandang ke arah bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Ia hanya ditemani oleh desau angin malam dan suara-suara hewan di malam hari. Kedua rekan tim-nya sudah memejamkan mata sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Bukan tanpa alasan Tenten tidak ikut pergi ke alam mimpi, hati dan pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Sang suami – Hyuga Neji. Musuh yang dihadapi Neji dan Naruto bukan musuh biasa, kekuatan mereka sangat luar biasa. Yang bisa Tenten lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar selalu melindungi suaminya itu. Ia tahu Neji bukan pria lemah, dan ia yakin Neji bisa selamat dari ancaman kelompok akatsuki itu.

"kau belum tidur juga?"

Tenten tersentak mendengar celetukan yang ternyata berasal dari guru sekaligus ketua misi kali ini, Guy- _sensei_. "Ah…ya, aku baru saja mau tidur Guy- _sensei_."

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan suamimu, tapi juga perlu kau ingat. Neji adalah muridku yang kuat dan jenius." Kata Guy sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm…aku percaya padanya. Dan aku akan tidur sekarang."

Guy mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Bagus! Karena kita butuh banyak tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan besok."

Tenten hanya terkekeh menanggapi semangat gurunya itu. Ia mulai berbaring dan menarik selimutnya setinggi dada, memejamkan mata seraya berdoa dalam hati sekali lagi.

 _Neji, aku harap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja._

Matahari mulai meninggi, Lee terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hoaaammm….sudah pagi rupanya." Lee menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Guy yang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya. " _Sensei_ , sudah pagi. Kita harus segera menyusul Neji ke desa Kincir."

"Hoaamm….kau benar juga." Jawab Guy seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Tenten, ayo cep-…. Lee?! Kemana Tenten?" Tanya Guy panik.

Lee yang ikut panik langsung mencari Tenten di sekitar tempat mereka beristirahat semalam. Lee sempat berpikir, mungkin Tenten pergi ke mata air di dekat mereka tapi ternyata Lee tidak menemukan Tenten di sana.

"Guy- _sensei_ , apa mungkin Tenten pergi lebih dulu untuk menyusul Neji?" pikir Lee.

Guy diam sejenak memikirkan kemungkinan itu, lalu ia mendesah. "Apa begini rasanya jika sudah menikah? Kita tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan pasangan kita?"

"Kita sama-sama belum menikah, Guy- _sensei_. Jadi mana aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengkhawatirkan pasangan?" keluh Lee dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lee…" / "Guy- _sensei_ …" panggil mereka secara bersamaan, kemudian mereka berpelukan dan menangisi nasib mereka.

"G-Guy- _sensei_ , bukankah kita harus segera menyusul Tenten?" Lee baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau benar, Lee!" Guy mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. "Sebagai seorang _shinobi_ kita harus bertanggung jawab pada misi bagaimana pun keadaan hati kita."

" _Yosh_! Ayo kita susul mereka, Guy- _sensei_." Seru Lee berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tenten terus memacu langkahnya, melompati satu per satu dahan pohon yang ia lewati. Keringat mengucur deras di area pelipisnya, entah mengapa meski semalam ia sudah beristirahat cukup tapi saat ini tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah. Ia menduga mungkin karena sebelumnya ia absen cukup lama dari sebuah misi, jadi kondisi tubuhnya harus kembali beradaptasi seperti ini lagi.

Gadis – wanita bercepol dua itu menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia telah mencapai batasnya. Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon, sambil mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalam tasnya. Meneguknya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Sekali lagi Tenten mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tahu yang ia lakukan ini salah juga benar. Salah karena ia pergi tanpa memberitahu dua rekan tim-nya yang lain. Ia yakin Lee dan Guy- _sensei_ , sekarang sedang panik mencarinya. Dan benar karena ia tak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya pada Neji, sebelum ia benar-benar melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Neji memang baik-baik saja.

Tenten berusaha bangkit dari duduknya meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena kondisinya tidak fit dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Tapi ia bukan wanita lemah, ia dilatih menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ bukan untuk menyerah pada keadaan.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Neji." Gumamnya sesaat sebelum ia mulai melompati dahan pepohonan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 5 KM jauhnya, akhirnya Tenten tiba juga di desa Kincir. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya melihat keadaan desa yang sungguh mengenaskan. Banyak rumah-rumah penduduk hangus terbakar, beberapa warga yang terluka sedang di evakuasi oleh petugas kesehatan setempat. Dari keadaan sekitarnya, Tenten menduga jika ini ulah anggota akatsuki yang mempunyai kemampuan membuat bahan peledak. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara. Kazekage kelima – alias Sabaku Gaara sendiri pernah meregang nyawa sebelum akhirnya dihidupkan kembali oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Eh…permisi. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

Tenten bertanya pada salah satu penduduk di pos penyelamatan. Orang itu menyipit memandang Tenten, terutama _hitai ate_ yang dikenakannya.

"Apakah kau shinobi bantuan dari Konoha?" Tenten mengangguk cepat. Orang itu terlihat lega. "Ah…syukurlah. Tolong…tolong bantu kami. Selamatkan Shion-sama. Beliau dalam bahaya."

Wajah Tenten mendadak berubah tegang. Jika orang ini mengatakan Shion dalam bahaya, itu artinya suaminya juga ikut dalam bahaya. Ternyata benar Akatsuki punya tujuan khusus datang ke desa ini. Bukan sekedar 'bersenang-senang'.

"Iya aku kunoichi dari Konoha. Hokage kami mengirim bantuan karena disinyalir ada anggota Akatsuki yang menyerang desa ini." Jelas Tenten.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka anggota eh…yang baru kau sebut namanya atau bukan. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingat mereka memakai jubah berwarna hitam bermotif awan merah."

 _Tidak salah lagi_ , batin Tenten. "Bisa kalian beritahu aku kemana mereka pergi?"

"Ke perbatasan desa Kincir nona. Mereka bermaksud menculik putri dari desa kami. Tolong selamatkan Shion-sama Nona.." pinta pria paruh baya dengan wajah memohon.

"Tentu, Tuan. Anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya datang untuk membantu." Tukas Tenten.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perbatasan sesuai instruksi yang diberikan kakek-kakek tadi. Ia berharap belum terlambat ketika sampai di sana. Langkah Tenten terhenti karena ia menemukan jejak sepatu ninja khas Konoha. Kemudian ia menyusuri jejak itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Tenten melihat sosok yang selalu dikhawatirkannya berada tak jauh darinya tengah berpelukan erat dengan seorang wanita yang juga tak asing baginya. Tenten bergeming, kedua manik _hazel_ -nya tanpa ia sadari sudah meneteskan air mata. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Tenten berjalan mundur dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

" _Neji, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?_ " batin Tenten teriris pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Guy- _sensei_! Sepertinya aku dapat petunjuk!" teriak Lee dari kejauhan untuk menarik perhatian Guy yang tengah sibuk mengamati peta petunjuk perjalanan mereka menuju desa kincir.

Guy mendekat ke arah Lee. "Benarkah? Kali ini kita tidak akan salah arah lagi kan?"

Lee menggeleng kuat. "Aku jamin, Guy- _sensei_!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. "Setelah melewati jembatan ini kita terus saja berjalan ke arah utara. Aku curiga melihat kepulan asap hitam di sana. Mungkin itu memang desa Kincir."

Guy mengangguk menyetujui ide Lee, untuk terus berjalan ke arah utara mendekat ke arah kepulan asap hitam itu berasal. Kemudian sesampainya di sana mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Tenten melihat keadaan desa yang rusak akibat ulah anggota Akatsuki. Lalu Guy berinisiatif menanyakan keberadaan Miko mereka pada salah seorang penduduk.

"Kalian bantuan dari Konoha _lagi_?"

Guy mengernyit. "Lagi?" kakek itu mengangguk. "Maksud _jii-san_ , tadi sudah ada _kunoichi_ Konoha yang datang kemari?" Tanya Guy memastikan.

Kakek itu mengangguk mantap. "Ya, seorang gadis memakai ikat kepala seperti kalian datang sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Dia bilang dia ninja bantuan yang dikirim dari Konoha atas permintaan desa kami."

Guy menatap Lee disebelahnya. "Lee, memang benar dugaan kita. Tenten memang berangkat mendahului kita kemari."

"Ya, syukurlah. Setidaknya Tenten tidak sampai tersesat dalam perjalanan. Dia nekat sekali, padahal tidak tahu rute kemari." Sahut Lee.

"Eh…kalau boleh tahu kemana _kunoichi_ Konoha yang tadi datang ke sini?" Tanya Guy lagi pada Sang kakek.

Sang kakek kembali memberikan penjelasan mengenai petunjuk menuju perbatasan desa Kincir yang menjadi tujuan Tenten pada Guy dan Lee. Kurang dari setengah jam, Lee melihat ada beberapa orang di dekat bukit.

"Guy-sensei, bukankah itu Naruto!" seru Lee menunjuk salah seorang diantara mereka dengan warna rambut mencolok.

Guy mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi! Ayo kita segara ke sana Lee?!"

"Naruto!"

"Guy-sensei? Lee? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Guy mendesah. "Tentu saja datang memberikan bantuan. Dimana anggota Akatsuki yang berbuat onar itu?" Guy celingak celinguk ke sekitar.

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Kalian datang terlambat. Mereka sudah pergi."

"APA? Jadi mereka berhasil mendapatkan Shion-sama?" timpal Lee ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka pergi karena sepertinya ketua mereka menyuruh segera kembali ke markas. Untungnya mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, tapi tetap saja warga sipil yang tidak bersalah jadi korbannya."

Lee mendecak kesal."Aku jadi harus menunda aksi penyelamatan ala shinobi Konoha."

"Guy-sensei! Lee!"

Suara panggilan itu membuat mereka bertiga kompak menoleh ke asal suara itu. Sang pemilik suara – Neji sedang memapah Sang Miko – Shion yang terlihat berjalan tertatih.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Neji heran. Ia membantu Shion untuk duduk di sebuah batu besar yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja perintah misi dari _Hokage_ - _sama_." Jawab Guy memutar mata. "Lalu dimana Tenten, Neji?"

"Tenten? Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja dia ada di Konoha." Jawab Neji tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan konyol gurunya itu.

"Ja-jadi kau belum bertemu dengan Tenten?" timpal Lee tersirat ketakutan dalam tanyanya. "Lalu kemana perginya Tenten, Guy-sensei?"

Neji membelalakkan matanya. Ia memaksa Lee menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Lee, apa maksudmu? Tenten kemari? Sendiri?"

"Tidak!" Lee menggeleng kuat. "Dia kemari bersama kami mulanya. Tapi pagi tadi, dia berangkat kemari mendahului saat kami masih tertidur pulas. Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya agar bisa segera sampai di sini."

 **DEG!**

Neji merasa nafasnya tercekat. Logikanya Tenten seharusnya datang lebih dulu dibanding Lee dan Guy, tapi pada kenyataannya Tenten tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"Tapi aku tadi bertemu dengan kakek-kakek yang mengatakan bahwa ada _kunoichi_ Konoha yang datang kemari lebih dulu dariku dan Guy- _sensei_ , Neji. Aku yakin itu Tenten. Lalu kemana dia pergi?"

"Sial!" rutuk Neji pelan.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan ketiga rekannya yang memanggilnya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera menemukan Tenten. Neji tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Apa yang membuat Tenten tak menemuinya? Padahal Neji yakin, jika Tenten mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan penduduk setempat, ia akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Neji tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan – jangan... dia melihatku dan Shion-sama…. _kuso_!" Neji kembali memacu langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hal pertama yang ia tangkap ketika membuka kedua netranya adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna putih. Bau obat-obatnya begitu menyengat indra penciumannya. Tenten mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing. Seingatnya ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha tapi kenapa ia berakhir di ruangan asing ini?

 **SREK**

Mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser sontak membuat Tenten menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan di sana terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas perawat rumah sakit sambil membawa catatan kesehatan pasien, menatapnya terkejut.

"Anda sudah sadar nona? Apa Anda masih merasa pusing?" cerca Sang perawat.

Tenten menggeleng. "Sudah lebih baik. Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Terakhir yang aku ingat aku masih di hutan Desa Kincir dalam perjalanan kembali ke desaku."

"Ah…iya. Ada seseorang yang menemukan Anda pingsan di tengah hutan dan dia yang membawa Anda kemari. Tapi baru saja dia pamit pulang karena harus segera kembali pada pekerjaannya." Jelas Sang perawat.

"Begitu…sayangnya aku belum berterima kasih padanya." Kata Tenten tersenyum paksa.

"Oh…Anda sudah sadar rupanya nona." Seru seorang pria dengan pakaian serupa dengan perawat itu mendekat ke arah Tenten. "Kenalkan, saya Takeshi salah satu dokter di klinik ini. Dan perawat ini adalah asistan saya, Shizuka."

Tenten mengangguk tersenyum pada Takeshi. "Kalau boleh tahu berapa lama saya pingsan dokter?"

"5 jam nona. Bukan waktu yang lama sebenarnya. Hanya saja saya menyayangkan _kondisi_ Anda yang seharusnya tidak memungkinkan untuk perjalanan jauh." Jelas Takeshi

Tenten mengernyit. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku dokter?"

Tenten bukannya tidak menyadari ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia tahu kondisinya memang tidak fit untuk menjalani misi, tapi ia tetap memaksakn diri karena kekhawatirannya pada Neji.

Dokter Takeshi tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah. Karena kondisi yang Anda alami lumrah dialami setiap ibu hamil yang beraktivitas berlebihan."

Mata Tenten melebar. "A..Apa? Ha..hamil? aku…"

Shizuka mengangguk meyakinkan. "Benar nona. Karena itulah Anda pingsan, Anda terlalu memforsir tenaga Anda untuk perjalanan jauh."

Tenten tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya antara senang dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Tak lama kemudian senyum yang mengembang di wajah Tenten berganti dengan wajah sendu dan Tenten tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Nona Anda kenapa? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Tanya Takeshi sedikit panik.

Tenten hanya terdiam dan terus menangis. Ia bukan wanita cengeng tapi entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar terasa sesak mengingat apa yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Neji, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku – Kami?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf soalnya update lama. Laptop saya habis bermasalah dan juga ada kesibukan RL yang ngga memungkinkan buat up cerita. Semoga chap berikutnya ngga bakal lama ya doakan aja. Oh ya ada yang nanya kenapa saya pilih judul friendzone? hahaha saya memang payah soal judul. maapkan daku readers *pundung dipojokan *dihujam golok

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu cerita gaje nan abal ini *lirik review

 **Thanks For Reviewing** : **yamanaka tenten** , **lydiasyafira** , Sooya, neji chan, **Sri the Hyuga** , Sabaku Leny, **sherleeten** , rahasia, **donat bunder** , **Fycha Hyuura** , mochimoshi.


End file.
